Cosas perdidas, cosas ganadas
by narutophanter
Summary: Naruto se muda desde Sunagakure, su pueblo natal para residir ahora en Konoha, dejando atrás sus antiguas amistades e iniciar un nuevo año en la preparatoria de Konoha donde conocerá nuevas amistades, rivales, el dolor, y el amor de una chica.
1. Capitulo 1

POV Naruto:

Suspiro pesadamente por quinta vez en el mismo minuto, así es, estoy tan aburrido que cuento cada suspiro.

Es domingo, está anocheciendo y mañana será mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y tengo 16 años. Mis padres son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Tengo el pelo rubio y los ojos de color azul, soy el vivo retrato de mi padre, aunque solo sea en apariencia pues mi carácter explosivo lo saque de mi madre, lo que nos hace chocar continuamente. Cuando eso pasa, mi papa solo sonríe al ver lo parecido que reaccionamos mi mama y yo.

Nos mudamos este verano a nuestra nueva casa por motivos laborales de mis padres, yo no lo entiendo bien pero ellos dicen que en este lugar sus oportunidades de trabajo serán mejores que nuestro antiguo hogar o al menos eso fue lo que me respondieron cuando les pregunte, provenimos de un pueblo llamado Sunagakure un lugar muy árido y desértico en mi opinión, pero viví toda mi vida allí por lo tanto lo echaré de menos al igual que a mi amigos.

Los más cercanos son Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, los 3 hermanos, eran del mismo vecindario que yo asique nos la pasamos juntos toda nuestra infancia.

Admito que me dio mucha pena decirles adiós, y sé que a Gaara también aunque no lo demuestre como sus 2 hermanos, el maldito es demasiado inexpresivo, sonrió ante el recuerdo de mi amigo.

Ahora estamos en una ciudad más grande llamada Konoha, se me avecina un año interesante, lleno de cambios y nuevas personas por conocer. Miro el techo blanco de mi habitación y pienso sobre mi nuevo cambio de vida.

Recuerdo a Gaara y nuestros años siendo mejores amigos, haciendo travesuras, peleando contra matones o algunas veces entre nosotros jajaja, nuestros partidos de futbol, ambos éramos buenos, bueno aun lo somos pero supongo que tendrá que pasar un tiempo para volver a jugar juntos. Fue así como lo conocí.

Flash Back:

Mama y Papa preparaban un almuerzo familiar con ero-sennin y la abuela Tsunade, mientras ellos ordenaban las cosas para comer, yo salí a recorrer el parque frente a mi casa con mi pelota de futbol en las manos, comencé a chutear balón en dirección a una pared, la pelota revotaba una y otra vez volviendo a mis pies, de pronto golpeo el balón con más fuerza de lo normal, el balón esquiva la pared y termina a los pies de un extraño niño pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en un columpio.

"Valla no lo había notado, es muy extraño, parece de mi edad" Sonrió y decido acercarme a él para invitarlo a jugar.

\- Hola, soy Naruto ¿Cómo te llamas? Le pregunto amablemente, como me enseño mama.

Él se me queda mirando inexpresivo un tiempo, creo que no me responderá. Cuando estoy a punto de recoger mi pelota, disculparme e irme, él se levanta del columpio, recoge la pelota y me dice en un tono muy cortés – Me llamo Gaara Sabaku, te estaba mirando jugar desde hace rato, eres bueno… eh ¿Naruto cierto?

Me sorprendí que me respondiera y más aún que alagara mi forma de jugar, viéndose tan serio, pero bueno supongo que podríamos ser amigos. – Sí, soy Naruto, mucho gusto Gaara

Se forma un incómodo silencio pues yo estoy nervioso y el parece ser muy callado, miro la pelota en sus manos y me animo a hablar -¿quieres que juguemos juntos? – Me animo a preguntarle.

Me mira y asiente despacio – Esta bien, pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno – Dice un poco compungido.

Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia y luego le sonrió.

-Tranquilo yo tampoco – bajo la mirada y rio despacio - Pero ¿así se empieza cierto? - Comento entusiasta chocando mis puños.

El enarca una ceja y dice- Tienes razón. ¿Y a qué jugaremos? – Pregunta regresándome el balón. Me llevo una mano al mentón pensando en algún juego divertido.

\- Mmm la verdad no conozco muchos juegos solo de dos personas con un balón y que sean divertidos, ¿no hay algún amigo tuyo que pueda unírsenos? – Le pregunto, el baja la mirada y parece un poco… ¿triste? No lo sabría decir. "Rayos creo que la regué". – E-em no importa ya se nos ocurrirá algo a que jugar – conteste nervioso por bajarle el ánimo a mi nuevo amigo.

\- Bueno no conozco amigos en este vecindario pero puedo invitar a mis hermanos si no tienes problema – Lo miro y luego asiento con entusiasmo ante la idea de conocer nuevos amigos.

\- Claro que no hay problema, te esperare aquí en el columpio – El asiente y se marcha en dirección a una casa que está a un par de metros frente al parque donde nos encontramos.

"¿Cómo serán sus hermanos, serán igual de serios? Levanto la vista y veo que se me acerca ero-sennin.

\- Enano, tu mama me mando a buscarte, el almuerzo ya estará servido y debemos regresar a casa regresar a casa – Frunzo el entrecejo, no puedo dejar a mi amigo plantado e irme, quizá nunca me vuelva a dirigir la palabra otra vez.

\- Pero ero-sennin, estoy esperando a un amigo, dile a mama que voy en un rato ¿sí? - Lo miro suplicante.

\- Agh ¡mocoso del demonio te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme así! - Me mira enojado.

"¿Rayos porque se enoja? ¡Si es un pervertido!… Necesito librarme de él". Levanto la vista y observo que al otro lado de la acera camina una mujer con minifalda muy bonita. "Lo tengo" rio para mis adentros.

\- ¡Ero-sennin mira esa mujer hermosa de allí dattebayo! – Apunto con el dedo, gira la cabeza en la dirección que apunto, sus se agrandan y escurre un poco de sangre de su nariz. Me muerdo el labio inferior para reprimir la risa, observo como va corriendo de puntitas hacia la mujer. Seguramente inventara alguna excusa para acercarse a ella. Cuando la alcanza, la mujer retrocede un paso nerviosa. "Pobrecita, en que lio la metí" Veo que ero-sennin finge estar perdido y le sonríe con su cara de pervertido pidiéndole indicaciones, ella acepta forzadamente y lo acompaña a quien sabe dónde… "E-espera se dirige a nuestra casa, a ya entiendo… el maldito piensa invitarla a pasar y así piensa salir victorioso eh, pero no le resultara su plan con mama en casa" – jejeje - "Sobre todo cuando vea que llega con una mujer en vez de mi"

No aguanto más y me parto de risa – Ese tonto ero-sennin nunca cambiara – Me seco una lagrima traicionera que se me escapo a causa de la risa.

\- ¿Quién no cambiara nunca Naruto? – Volteo y me encuentro a Gaara y dos personas más, los que supongo son sus hermanos. Una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y un chico de pelo castaño, ambos parecen un poco mayores que Gaara.

Dejo de mirarlos y decido romper el silencio - Ah, me refería a mi padrino jeje, pero olvidémonos de él, ¿ustedes son los hermanos de Gaara? – Asienten con la cabeza

\- Si, ella es Temari. Mi hermana mayor, Temari él es Naruto – "Valla, es bastante linda… aunque su mirada me da miedo". Ella me regala una sonrisa y me saluda con la mano, me sonrojo un poco y le devuelvo el gesto con la mano.

\- Y él es Kankuro – dice Gaara, decido darle la mano para terminar con las presentaciones. – Bueno ahora que estamos listos, ¿qué juego se te ocurre Naruto? – Me pegunta Gaara.

\- Bueno que tal si jugamos a… - Dejo de hablar cuando escucho un grito y veo a ero-sennin corriendo por su vida con mi madre persiguiéndolo por al medio de la calle.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA JIRAIYA! Te digo que traigas a Naruto y llegas con una jovencita que podría ser tu hija maldito pervertido - hago una mueca de risa al oír los gritos de mi madre.

\- ¿Los conoces? – Me pregunta Temari con el ceño fruncido

\- Si, veras - rio un poco nervioso – La mujer pelirroja es mi mama y el viejo pervertido es mi padrino – Temari hace una mueca de asco y Kankuro se ríe.

Fin Flash Back.

Nos fuimos haciendo mejores amigos poco a poco a través de los años, estudiamos en la misma escuela hasta ahora que me tuve que mudar.

Por un tiempo confieso que me gusto Temari, pero nunca dio señales de fijarse en mí, (tal vez porque era mayor que yo), por lo que tampoco la trate de una forma que no fuera en plan de amigos.

Gaara fue mi compañero y rival en el deporte, los videojuegos, las calificaciones aunque siempre me derroto en eso último. Recuerdo que una vez me confeso estar enamorado de una profesora llamada Mei Terumi, aunque quien lo culparía, ella era el amor platónico de todos los hombres de la escuela. Incluso se hizo un tatuaje permanente con la palabra amor escrita en su frente. Cualquiera lo vería como una locura y talvez lo era, pero nosotros lo entendíamos un poco ya que él nunca fue bueno para dar a conocer sus sentimientos. Sus padres obviamente lo quisieron matar cuando lo vieron, lo peor de todo es que cuando se lo mostro a la profesora Mei, esta obviamente lo rechazo y le dijo que se lo dedicara a su verdadero amor. que quizá algún día el encontraría… Kankuro y yo espiamos toda la conversación debajo de la mesa de profesores sin que él se diera cuenta, aguantándonos las ganas de reír. Al final decidimos no revelarle a Gaara que habíamos escuchado su conversación. Para ahorrarle más vergüenza.

Kankuro y yo fuimos compañeros de travesuras, recuerdo que una vez nos atraparon espiando en los vestidores de chicas, sin contar los golpes de Temari, castigos y amenazas de muerte que nos dieron al descubrirnos, tuvimos que hacer un show de marionetas frente a toda la escuela sobre el respeto mutuo, la privacidad y cuanta bobada más. Después de eso Kankuro se hizo fanático de las marionetas el muy tonto, supongo que se hizo adicto a los aplausos de la gente, porque a pesar de todo nos salió genial, aunque claro que Gaara, Temari y yo lo molestamos hasta cansarnos por su extraño pasatiempo. Me rio solo en mi cuarto mientras recuerdo nuestras aventuras.

Me pregunto cómo será mañana mi primer día de clases.

\- Ahhhhh este aburrimiento me está matando - Exclamo en voz alta.

Mi madre interrumpe el silencio de mi cuarto gritando desde la cocina. – ¡Naruto la cena está servida, baja a comer dattebane!-

\- ¡Ya voy dattebayo! – grito renovado pues pensándolo bien, estoy que muero de hambre, bajo al comedor y veo que la cena no está servida… Una gotita de sudor resbala por mi nuca - ¿Mama porque siempre me dices que está servido cuando no es cierto? - Pregunto un poco desconcertado.

\- Porque si no te digo que está servido no bajas nunca de tu cuarto, ahora deja de gruñir y ayúdame a acomodar la mesa - Gruñe ella. Sonrió, en verdad que somos parecidos.

– Jejejeje - Se me escapa una risita – Esta bien – "Al menos ahora tengo algo en que matar el tiempo" - ¿por cierto donde esta papa? - Pregunto. Cuando escucho que se abre la puerta principal.

\- Ahí lo tienes – Mama me sonríe divertida

Papa entra sonriente al comedor como siempre lo hace. Me revuelve mi cabello al pasar por mi lado y luego le da un tierno pero a la vez escalofriante beso en la boca a mi madre a modo de saludo. Pongo cara de asco y mis padres se ríen.

– Buen provecho - Dice mi padre para luego tomar asiento junto a nosotros en la mesa.

\- gracias - Coreamos mi madre y yo.

Mama se dirige a la cocina a la cocina para darle de comer a papa. Una vez solos jugueteo con el tenedor en mi plato, luego me sumerjo en mis recuerdos, papa me mira un poco avergonzado y dice.

\- Lo lamento hijo - Me quedo sorprendido, luego levanto la vista de mi plato y lo miro con el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas papa? – Pregunto confundido

\- Todo esto – señala a la casa – Lamento el que hayas tenido que dejar todo lo que tenías en Sunagakure por nosotros, tus amistades, nuestra casa, por cambiar drásticamente tu vida – me responde y parece triste.

"Entiendo" sonrió para mis adentros, "tengo suerte de tener padres que me amen tanto como yo los amo a ellos".

– No tienes nada que lamentar dattebayo– Bajando la mirada – Tu y mama lo son todo para mí, y haría lo que fuera por ustedes, admito que me entristeció despedirme de mis amigos y todo eso, pero entiendo que sus trabajos nos ofrecen mejores oportunidades en esta ciudad y no todo es tan malo – Digo - supongo que conoceré gente nueva y hare nuevos amigos aquí ¿verdad?, debemos ver siempre el vaso medio lleno, ¿no era algo así lo que me decías cuando era pequeño al tener problemas?. Le respondo más animado, recordándole las propias palabras que el mismo tantas veces me dijo.

El optimismo es característico de mi pequeña familia.

Me mira afectuosamente – Gracias hijo, ya verás que aquí conocerás buenos amigos y quien sabe tal vez te consigas una novia… - Dice como si no fuera la cosa.

\- Papa que cosas dices… ¡YO VENGO A ESTUDIAR AQUÍ DATTEBAYO! – Pruebo subirle el ánimo fingiendo estar serio pero se me escapa una risita.

\- Claro a estudiar… Si eres un perezoso – Me dice risueño.

En eso aparece mama con el plato para papa y comenzamos a comer.

\- ¿Tuviste un buen día cariño? - Le pregunta mi mama.

\- Claro, la empresa fue muy comprensiva con respecto a mi integración en este nuevo edificio, la verdad estaba un poco asustado pero me trataron muy bien para ser mi primer día. Incluso me reencontré con un viejo amigo de la preparatoria -

\- ¿A si?, quien cariño - Le pregunta mi madre. Yo solo devoro en silencio mi cena escuchando su conversación.

\- Hiashi Hyuga - Responde mi papa sonriendo.

Mi mama deja de comer y le pregunta… - ¿Hiashi hyuga, el cubito de hielo que siempre seguía a mi amiga Hana? – "¿Seguía siempre a una amiga de mama?, que patético" me rio bajito.

\- Sí el mismo, resulta que al final se casó con ella, jajaja quien lo hubiera imaginado – dice mi padre.

\- ¿¡Se casó con ella, lo dices en serio dattebane!? – pregunta mama, que se levanta de la mesa por la sorpresa.

\- Si, es en serio jajaja yo tampoco me la creí al principio, estuve conversando con él en la hora de colación, poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras actuales vidas ya sabes – Veo que mama vuelve a tomar asiento "Valla al parecer fue un buen amigo de papa"

\- Incluso tienen dos hijas, una es de la edad de Naruto – Eso llama mi atención, levanto la mirada del plato y me encuentro con la sonrisa comprometedora de mis padres. Yo me sonrojo porque me descubrieron.

\- ¡Que significa eso dattebayo! – le grito avergonzado

\- Significa que estas invitado al cumpleaños de Hinata que es como ella se llama, este viernes – Me dice jugando con el tenedor como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¡Q-que! , ¿¡c-como me v-voy a presentar en la fiesta de alguien que ni siquiera conozco dattebayo!? – "Acaso está loco, esa chica creerá que soy una especie de acosador que se coló en su fiesta".

\- Ah no seas dramático Naruto – dice mama, papa asiente de acuerdo con ella. "¿Q-que mama está de acuerdo con el?, es oficial mi familia está loca".

\- Tu madre tiene razón Naruto no seas tan dramático, él ya le informo a su hija que tú vas a ir asique no te puedes retractar – "Demonios estoy perdido".

\- ¿No es maravilloso Naruto? No llevas ni una semana aquí en Konoha y yatienes novia dattebane – Me dice carcajeando "¿N-novia? esta mujer está loca". Aprieto mi puño derecho y se me hincha la vena de mi frente, no me puedo controlar y exploto.

\- ¡No digas tonterías tomate! – le digo, papa deja de reír haciendo una mueca de horror y entonces soy consciente de lo que dije, papa aparta un poco su silla de la de mama. Entonces la miro y ella está sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y su cara volviéndose cada vez más roja, de verdad parece un tomate. "Acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte"

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hijo? – "¿Rayos porque aún no explota?, esto me da aún más miedo, piensa Naruto piensa"

\- ¡Que dijiste dattebane! – Repite ahora si furiosa, me pongo de pie sudando la gota gorda y grito desesperado.

\- ¡Q-que s-soy un cacahuate dattebayo! – Se me quedan mirando interrogantes y yo me apresuro a agregar – ¿S-si u-un cacahuate c-como en Bob Esponja recuerdan? – Me siento y miro a mi padre desesperado en busca de ayuda, el abre y cierra su boca tratando de encontrar las palabras para intentar salvarme el pellejo.

\- A-ah si jajaja bien pensado hijo – Ríe nervioso, mama lo mira y él se asusta – D-digo s-si recuerdo la película hijo, ¿y tú Kushina, la recuerdas? – Pregunta tragando saliva, mama relaja el gesto y sonríe.

\- Claro que la recuerdo – Ríe suavecito y papa y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio, tomo asiento nuevamente y anoto mentalmente no volver hacer enfadar a mama con ese sobrenombre que tenía en la escuela – recuerdo que ustedes dos lloraban en el cine cuando estaban disecando a Bob Esponja y Patricio… - Mama cierra las ojos y nos empieza a relatar sus recuerdos. Miro a papa y levanto el pulgar en su dirección, el me devuelve el gesto pero me dice con los labios, Ve a la fiesta. "Rayos creía haberme salvado". Le doy una muesca de resignación.

\- ¿¡Me están escuchando dattebane!? – dice mama enojada otra vez.

\- S-si por supuesto mama/Kushina – Decimos rápidamente a la vez papa y yo.

\- Bueno como les estaba contando, Naruto mañana debes ir al despacho de la directora y hablar con tu abuela para que te indique salón de clases y quien será tu profesor ¿entendido? – Termina por decir mama.

\- Entiendo... entiendo dattebayo – "Tsk ojala la abuela este de buen humor… ¿a quien engaño? es una amargada"

\- Y tu Minato debes conseguirme el número de Hana con Hiashi mañana en el trabajo ¿sí?, hace mucho que no hablo con ella -

\- Entendido cielo – "Diablos, papa y yo somos esclavizados de una manera increíble por mama"

Terminamos de cenar, papa se ofrece a lavar la losa, mama se sienta en el sofá a tejer una bufanda de color verde y yo subo a mi cuarto, me acuesto en mi cama mirando el techo. "Asique el cumpleaños de Hinata eh, me pregunto cómo será ella".

 **Continuara…**

Bien espero que les haya gustado pienso hacerlo largo, ¿cómo les gustaría que fuera el carácter de Hinata?, ¿normal o como en Road to ninja? este es el primer fic que escribo y será un naruhina asique no sé cómo sentirme al respecto jajajaj, prometo actualizar seguido. Cualquier crítica o recomendación será bien recibida. Saludos


	2. Una loca mañana o una loca en la mañana?

Capítulo 2: Una loca mañana y una loca en la mañana

POV Naruto:

Escucho la alarma sonar a las 06:30, me llevo las manos a la cara para despabilarme y bostezo me siento en el borde de la cama mirando en dirección al velador, allí encima está el maldito celular sonando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, estiro el brazo y apago la alarma. Luego dirijo la mirada al zapato que está en el suelo y me quedo pensando en el origen del universo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero me pongo alerta al escuchar que se gira el pomo de la puerta.

No hago ningún esfuerzo en ponerme de pie y fingir que me estoy preparando para mi primer día de clases, y ese es mi primer error del día… Porque la que entra en mi habitación es mama y ella específicamente no tolera errores de mi parte, ¿o no me tolera a mí?… no lo sé estoy muy perezoso para meditarlo.

\- ¡Naruto Namikaze, deja de perder el tiempo mirando un zapato y entra a ducharte dattebane! – Me llevo las manos a los oídos, "¿Esta mujer no puede decirme las cosas sin gritar?, dios…"

\- Si si… ya te oí dattebayo – Respondo fastidiado, "A nadie le gusta empezar el día siendo regañado".

\- Date prisa o se te hará más tarde, aquí encima de tu cama te dejo el uniforme, está recién planchado y esta nuevo ¿me escuchaste? Asique no quiero que me digan que peleaste con alguien en tu nueva escuela y se te arruino, puede que tu abuela sea la directora pero me advirtió específicamente que te comportas o pagas las consecuencias, nada de tratos especiales por ser familiar tuya dattebane... –

\- Si mama entiendo ¿puedes dejar de martirizarme un momento por favor? Entrare a la ducha – Paso por su lado saliendo de mi habitación e ingreso al baño, una vez adentro le grito. – ¡Espero que el desayuno este delicioso porque tener tus gritos como madre no es suficiente para que te adore! – Le grito de mejor humor, sé que me grita y regaña porque se preocupa por mí.

\- Estará delicioso te lo prometo mi zorrito – Me sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar que me llama con mi sobrenombre de cuando era niño.

\- ¡M-mama dijimos que ya no me llamarías así después de e-eso dattebayo! – Y es que una vez cuando yo era más pequeño invite a Temari a jugar videojuegos en nuestra casa, mama no se dio cuenta de que venía acompañado y me llamo zorrito frente a ella. Está de más decir que nunca volví a llamarme Naruto frente a los ojos de Temari. Le suplique que nunca le contara a Gaara ni a Kankuro. Cumplió pero siempre que se le antojaba avergonzarme me llamaba zorrito.

\- Ahhh sí… perdón lo olvide, pero te lo mereces por haberme llamado tomate ayer mientras cenábamos… - Dejo de protestar y se escucha un silencio del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿M-me escuchaste dattebayo? – Pregunto nervioso.

\- Por supuesto que te escuche… Me lo gritaste – Me dice con voz de ultratumba, ahora mismo estoy desnudo en la ducha con los nervios de punta, el agua helada cayéndome por el cuerpo pero ni siquiera la siento. "¡Esto es como en la película de psicosis!" – Yo también iré al cumpleaños de Hinata – Me dice - Sería una pena que te llamara zorrito frente a ella ¿verdad? – "D-diablos si"

\- S-si sería una pena mama – Pongo el agua caliente pues la verdad me está dando hipotermia, y empiezo a enjabonarme. Escucho la risa siniestra de mama y sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

Entro a mi cuarto envuelto en toallas y veo mi nuevo uniforme sobre la cama, me visto, tomo mi mochila, mi monedero con forma de sapito y bajo a desayunar, ahí está papa leyendo el periódico mientras bebe su café diario y mama sirviéndome el desayuno – ¡Good Morning! Mi hermosa familia – Saludo de buen humor y tomo asiento, miro la mesa y puedo apreciar el delicioso Hot Cake de mama en un plato para mí.

\- Buenos días hijo – Dice papa – ¿Amaneciste de buen humor? – Me pregunta sonriendo.

\- Siempre papa, pero estoy emocionado por mi primer día de clases – Digo algo que nunca en mi vida pensé que diría.

\- Kushina creo que raptaron al verdadero Naruto. El anterior odiaba ir a clases – Dice con una cara de pánico.

\- No te emociones dattebayo. Aun odio las clases pero estoy emocionado por conocer nuevos amigos – Confieso.

Mama toma asiento con nosotros y empezamos a desayunar. "Mama cumplió su promesa esto esta delicioso dattebayo" Le doy una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella me la devuelve. Decido preguntarle lo que menciono mientras me regañaba hace un rato.

\- ¿Mama porque iras a la fiesta de la tal Hinata? ¿No es lo suficientemente humillante llegar sin ser invitado? A llegar sin ser invitado y encima ¿contigo dattebayo?… - Le pregunto disgustado.

\- No seas así Naruto yo solo voy a hablar y cotillear con mi vieja amiga Hana, y no seas exagerado porque el padre de Hinata ya le aviso que tu iras… ¡Y vas a ir dattebane!, no me harás quedar mal frente a Hana y su hija – Sudo frio con esa declaración pues toda posibilidad de eximirme de esa fiesta quedo en el olvido.

\- Haaaaa está bien me rindo – suspiro resignado y me como mi Hot Cake. Miro el reloj colgado en la pared del comedor y me apresuro – Voy tarde - Trago en vez de masticar, beso a mama en la mejilla le digo adiós a papa y me marcho corriendo a la escuela.

Son las 7:30 y aun no pasa el autobús, papa dijo que era más o menos media hora de recorrido. "Estoy corto de tiempo y esta basura de transporte público no pasa nunca".

\- ¡Llegare tardísimo dattebayo!, la abuela Tsunade me colgara de los… - levanto la vista y veo al dichoso autobús. "Viene repleto de gente maldita sea, tomaría otro pero voy muy tarde… demonios me subiré de todos modos". Me subo apenas y como puedo me acomodo en la mitad del dichoso autobús, veo un espacio libre al lado de un viejo de barba con cara de odiar la vida. "que extraño que nadie ocupe ese lugar… bueh mejor para mí".

Enseguida me doy cuenta de porque el lugar estaba vacío, mi cara se contrae en una mueca de asco. "Puajjj la axila de este viejo apesta a zorrillo… De verdad hay gente que cree que su desodorante sirve para 48 horas". Aguanto la respiración un par de segundos inflando las mejillas, pero soy humano asique me veo obligado a respirar y el olor me pega como una cachetada. "Agh es como si me arrojaran un balde de cabezas de pescado en la cara dattebayo" Pasan los paraderos y mi viaje en ese autobús se me hace eterno, finalmente veo la escuela por el parabrisas y presiono el botón para pedir que se detenga mi pesadilla… El chofer frena en seco y me doy de cara contra la fuente del mal olor.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado mocoso ese golpe dolió, demonios! – me dice el apestoso viejo sinvergüenzas.

\- ¡Agh cierre la boca, ¿cree que fue muy agradable estrellar mi cara contra su toxica axila dattebayo?! – Le grito, el chofer y todos los pasajeros se ríen y me aplauden al confesar lo que todo el mundo pensaba pero no se atrevían a decir, me bajan en brazos de ese autobús como a un héroe si capa y me dejan frente a la escuela. – Ese viaje fue una tortura y yo que creí que sería un buen día. Uf al menos por fin he llega… - Cuando una loca en bicicleta pasa por encima de mis pies atropellándome y botándome de pasada.

\- A un lado perdedor, voy tarde – Me grita desde su bicicleta sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Caí al piso sentado en mi trasero, "¡que mierda le pasa!". Levanto la vista y entonces veo a la chica de uniforme escolar… tiene el cabello peli azul y los ojos color perla, ella estaciona su bicicleta y se baja. "E-es hermosa, me quedo en shock y luego me abofeteo mentalmente al recordar lo que la tonta me acaba de hacer, los genes Uzumaki entran en acción y exploto.

\- ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? ¡Yo también voy tarde pero no ando atropellando a las personas dattebayo! ¿Acaso estás loca o qué? – Le digo furioso, ella se baja y se da vuelta para mirarme, su boca es una perfecta: O… y sus ojos están abiertos como platos. "Tal vez me pase un poco pero la mañana que he tenido hasta el momento no va precisamente como la había imaginado y es que esa chica debe tener algún desequilibrio mental, como se puede ser tan agresiva y mal educada", me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar al interior de la escuela, me mira y la veo mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negando algo, paso por su lado ignorándola, ella sigue sin decirme nada, me pongo a pensar "tal vez debería disculparme… Agh no, ella solita se lo busco", entro en la escuela a afrontar mi destino con la abuela Tsunade. Los 2 guardias de la entrada están durmiendo como si no existiera el mundo exterior ni sus trabajos. "No quiero despertarlos para preguntarles donde queda la oficina de la abuela, puede que no me dejen entrar… Aunque cualquiera que no fuera estudiante podría entrar a la escuela si quisiera… baah eso es problema de la abuela".

"Es tarde, estoy más que seguro…. pero si le explico pacíficamente el porqué de mi atraso a la abuela Tsunade… tal vez no me castre", pienso positivamente bajo las escaleras de la entrada y me ataca una punzada de dolor.

– Auch – Digo con una mueca, "mis pies duelen, esa loca se aseguró de pasar por mis veinte deditos dattebayo", camino por la enorme escuela buscando la oficina de la abuela y no veo ni alma en los pasillos, "claro porque todos están clases idiota", me digo mentalmente. Salgo al patio de la escuela a ver si por aquí encuentro a alguien a quien preguntarle por la abuela. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación pero a la sombra de un árbol veo a alguien durmiendo tirado sobre el pasto, "¿Que acaso todos en esta escuela son unos perezosos dattebayo? ¿Además cómo puede dormir a la intemperie a las 8 de la mañana? ¿Qué no tiene frio?", camine en dirección al chico que dormía a la sombra del árbol. Era pelinegro con su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta y usaba su corbata para tapar sus ojos del sol mientras dormía. Me acerque a él y me hinque a su altura e intente despertarlo.

\- ¡Oiii~!– Le dije en un tono un poco fuerte, el abrió perezosamente sus ojos y me miro

\- Ah solo eres tu… quien quiera que seas, pensé que era un profesor – me dijo.

"Que sujeto tan extraño" pensé, pero me cayó bien, "ojala yo pudiera ser tan relajado Ja, ni en un millón de años" decidí presentarme primero – Hola, me llamo Naruto Namikase y soy nuevo en esta escuela, te quería preguntar en dónde puedo encontrar la oficina de la abue… D-digo la directora dattebayo, veras los dos flojos de la entrada también estaban durmiendo y no sabía a quién… ¡No te vuelvas a quedar dormido idiota! – Le dije al notar como roncaba nuevamente, esta vez sentado de espaldas al árbol.

\- Esta bien… está bien. Deja de ser tan problemático – Lo quede mirando escéptico un momento por si volvía a dormir, si le quitaba el ojo de encima estaba seguro que lo haría, se puso en pie, se estiro, bostezo una vez más y me tendió la mano. – Soy Shikamaru Nara – Sonreí y le di el apretón de manos – ¿En fin para qué diablos interrumpiste mi siesta? – Una gotita resbalo por mi nuca, el maldito ni quiera escucho mi discurso de hace un rato.

\- Tsk ya te lo dije, quiero encontrar la oficina de la abue... L-la directora Tsunade dattebayo ¿Sabes dónde es? – Le pregunte.

\- Si lo se… aaaaag mhaaa – me dijo volviéndose a estirar, "Entre los 2 guardias y yo este se lleva el premio al más flojo sin dudas" – Yo te acompaño, vamos – dijo colocándose su mochila.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias amigo, me salvaste el trasero – Le digo agradecido. Nos ponemos en marcha y decido comentarle mi encuentro con esa loca chica de antes. El escucha atentamente lo que paso y se ríe de vez en cuando.

\- Creo que sé a quién te refieres – ríe despacito, cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle cómo se llama ella… él detiene su caminar - Aquí estamos Naruto, la oficina de la directora Tsunade –

\- Ahhhhh no quería llegar tan pronto, gracias por tu ayuda Shikamaru, supongo que te veré por los pasillos de vez en cuando o si no… Durmiendo bajo ese árbol ¿he? – Bromeo un poco con él y me dispongo a ingresar a la oficina de la abuela.

\- Lo más probable es que me veas durmiendo en algún lugar amigo – me dice sonriendo. Me rio un poco. "que agradable sujeto, creo que encontré a mí primer amigo".

Nos separamos y entro a la oficina de la abuela Tsunade. Levanta la vista del documento cuando escucha el pomo de la puerta abrirse y me observa con el ceño fruncido "para variar" pienso yo, aunque esta vez tiene motivos para tenerlo, "Aquí vamos".

\- ¡Valla! miren quien se digna a aparecer – Me dice con notorio sarcasmo – Ni más ni menos que Sir Naruto Namikaze

\- Antes de que sigas con tu discurso sarcástico déjame explicarte porqué llegue tarde dattebayo – Le digo apresurado, - La verdad no sé por dónde empezar -

\- ¿Qué te parece empezar por el principio? – "Okey esta abuela sigue siendo sarcástica…".

Le conté desde el incidente en el autobús pasando por la loca chica de la bicicleta hasta los guardias durmiendo y sin saber dónde rayos quedaba su oficina… No le conté de mi encuentro con Shikamaru, él me ayudo y eso sería como traicionarlo. Después de mi larga historia y algunas exageraciones me pareció ver que las facciones de la abuela se relajaron un poco. "Al fin algo me sale bien hoy…"

\- Mmm asique eso te ocurrió ¿he? – Dijo con una mano en el mentón observándome. Escudriñándome y poniéndome de mil nervios, baje la cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños esperando mi destino, "ella siempre se da cuenta cuando miento" - Tranquilo Naruto… Tranquilo, esta vez dijiste la verdad asique no hay nada que temer dattebayo – levante la vista cuando escuche su risa escandalosa - ¿Eh? – La abuela se seguía riendo y entonces me di cuenta - ¿Eso lo dije en vos alta cierto? – Pregunte suponiendo la respuesta.

\- Si Naruto… fue en voz alta – dijo aun riendo suavemente – Esta bien te creo, haber veamos tu ficha de estudiante – "Uff me salve" exhalé un aire se alivió y sonreí – Aquí esta, haber humm… Tu salón es el número 7 a cargo del Maestro Kakashi Hatake – Veo que escribe un par de indicaciones en un papel y me lo entrega – Solo sigue los números en las puertas de los salones y llegaras… no creo que seas tan tonto para perderte ¿o sí? – Le doy una sonrisa nerviosa y ella se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz – Esta bien… sígueme – Responde resignada, salimos de su despacho y caminamos por los pasillos, rio para mis adentros "obvio que se dónde encontrar el tonto salón… solo quería fastidiarla un poco, como cuando era más pequeño" Se me escapa una risita y me pongo alerta por si acaso se dio cuenta… No es así y sigo caminando a la par de ella. "Lo sé, me busco los castigos y los problemas, pero vivir al límite es más divertido"

\- Llegamos, entra y dale el papel a Kakashi – Me dice y se marcha por donde veníamos, observo el salón y me dispongo a entrar…

POV Hinata:

Escucho la estúpida alarma sonar a las 6:30 la apago como puedo, me llevo los dedos a los ojos, quito las sabanas y me siento en el borde de mi cama, me pongo mis pantuflas de osito que me regalo mi odiosa hermana Hanabi y me dispongo a entrar a la ducha.

– Hinata hija, despierta o se te hará tarde – Escucho a mama al otro lado de la puerta, me acerco y la abro de par en par.

\- Ya estoy despierta mama – Paso por su lado como un zombie y camino por el pasillo en dirección al baño. Estoy en mi ritual de aseo matutino y de pronto el agua comienza a salir fría – ¡Kyaaaaa! – Grito.

\- ¿¡Hinata hija que pasa!? – Escucho a mama preocupada fuera del baño.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Pasa que no sale agua caliente mama, ¿qué demonios pasa!? – "Es la cúspide de la mala suerte".

\- Ah solo es el agua… creí que había un asesino allí contigo – Se ríe bajito - Tranquilízate ¿sí? no puede ser el gas, lo cambiamos ayer, debe ser otra cosa… Pondré a hervir agua para que puedas terminar de bañarte y le diré a tu padre que llame a alguien a revisar que está mal en la tarde, afortunadamente eras la única que faltaba en usar la ducha – "¿¡A-afortunadamente!? - ¡Claro que la tonta Hinata se muera de frio! ¿no? ¡Da igual en total ya se ducho el resto de la familia! – Le digo enojada.

\- Esta bien perdón hija… no quise decirlo así, iré por el agua calienta para que no te resfríes – "Hmp llegare tarde en el primer día de clases, que torpe… la que se suponía tenía que ser la mejor semana por mi cumpleaños el viernes, empezó asquerosamente además de que tendré que invitar al hijito del compañero de papa a mi fiesta de súper lujo… puaj, ¿me pregunto cómo será el? - Seguro es un tonto, como todos los hombres… -

Después de una espera de 5 minutos que se me hizo eterna apareció mama con el agua caliente, la mire con el ceño fruncido cubierta en toallas para que diera cuenta de mi enorme disgusto.

\- Ya ya…. Deja de mirarme así, que no fue mi culpa – Mama deja el agua a mi alcance y sale del baño apresurada.

Me baño lo más rápido posible y entro a mi habitación para vestirme, "ni siquiera tengo tiempo para secarme adecuadamente el cabello, maldita sea". Bajo a desayunar y veo a mama arreglando la corbata de papa para que se valla a su trabajo y a mi hermana Hanabi comiéndose su cereal matutino.

\- ¡Buenos días hermana! – Me dice, "si supiera como va mi día hasta ahora".

\- ¿¡Que tienen de buenos!? – Le respondo fastidiada. Abre la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¿Visita menstrual? – Me pregunta.

\- ¿¡Q-que!? N-no tonta lo que pasa es que me quede sin agua caliente en la ducha… - Respondo sonrojada, "esta niña no tiene pelos en la lengua", pues aunque he ido perdiendo mi timidez usual de infancia a lo largo de los años y las cosas que me han pasado esos temas aun me afectan un poco.

\- Ahhhh… ¿porg ego egl grigto ge angtes? – Me dice con la boca llena de cereal. Hago una mueca de asco.

\- ¡Hanabi, no hables con la boca llena! – Le reprende mama.

\- Jah… jah te retaarooon~ - Le digo burlesca. Ella me mira con odio y me arroja un pedazo de pan.

\- ¡Jah!… en tu plena cara blancucha de fantasma que tienes – "mocosa del demonio" pienso cerrando los ojos con fuerza y una venita en la frente.

\- Ya dejen de pelear, Hinata date prisa hija que ya vas tarde… - Me dice mama, miro mi reloj de Hora de aventura en mi muñeca y efectivamente voy tardísimo. Termino de desayunar y agarro mi mochila para salir.

\- Ya me voy, adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós perdedora – Les digo y le revuelvo el cabello a Hanabi cuando paso por su lado.

Tomo mi bicicleta y me marcho hacia la escuela, después de un rato veo la entrada y el autobús que suele pasar por allí, lo adelanto pasando por su lado cuando justo frente a mí la gente del autobús deja a un chico rubio de ojos azules parado en medio de la acera, "Q-que lindo" me le quedo mirando como una tonta… sacudo la cabeza para apartar esos estúpidos pensamientos, cuando miro al frente de nuevo lo tengo encima… no puedo ni quiero esquivarlo, se lo merece por quedarse mirando la escuela como idiota, asique con una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara paso las ruedas de mi bicicleta por sus pies. – A un lado perdedor, voy tarde – Le grito sin siquiera mirarlo, "Jah toma esto rubio tonto, ¿qué me dirás eh? Los de este instituto son todos unos cobardes enamorados de mí, no tienen las pelotas para decirme algo…" pienso confiada. Estaciono mi bicicleta, y me preparo para escuchar una disculpa por parte del rubio que seguramente no merezco por hacer lo que hice… "Pero no me arrepiento"

\- ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? ¡Yo también voy tarde pero no ando atropellando a las personas dattebayo! ¿Acaso estás loca o qué? – "¡Q-que!", yo me bajo de la bicicleta y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo… Está furioso, quedo de piedra, abro mi boca para decirle algo pero no puedo articular palabra, él se pone de pie con el ceño fruncido no puedo negar que se ve muy guapo enojado", niego con la cabeza por lo tontera que acabo de pensar, el pasa por un lado ignorándome y lo veo entrar a la escuela. "Nunca lo había visto… debe ser nuevo, no importa. ¡Le hare la vida imposible quien quiera que sea!".

Me dirijo al salón todavía perpleja, cuando lo encuentro ingreso y me siento al lado de mi amiga Sakura. "El maestro Kakashi aún no ha llegado, que bien así no me preocupo por la asistencia".

\- Hola Hinata – Me dice Sakura – ¿Porque tienes esa cara? – Me pregunta.

\- ¿Qué cara tengo? – Le contesto con otra pregunta.

\- Esa de como si te hubiera atropellado un camión – "Si bueno… un camión rubio y de ojos azules"

\- Ahhhhhhg es que me encontré con un rubio tonto a la entrada de la escuela que me saco de mis casillas – Le confieso ofuscada.

\- Oh~ ¿era lindo? –

\- S-sí. ¡Digo no! – ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- Hay Hinata, debes presentármelo, si te saco de tus casillas lo más probable es que me agrade – Me dice la muy traidora.

\- No ni siquiera se su nombre ahora olvidémonos de él – Le digo cortante - ¿y el maestro Kakashi? – Le pregunto.

\- Atrasado como siempre, tú llegaste tarde y ni aun así te lo encuentras acá… - Me dice enojada.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra el rey de Roma – Buenos días a todos – Dice Kakashi - Lamento mi retraso pero cuando venía de camino hacia acá… -

\- Te encontraste a una abuelita que necesitaba tu ayuda… lo sabemos – Responde todo el curso a coro.

Una gotita en su frente se hace notar sonríe y dice – Me conocen muy bien mis niños – De pronto se escucha que golpean la puerta y Kakashi dice – ¡Valla! parece que tenemos un alumno nuevo, pasa por favor… -

"¿Quién será?", me pregunto.

 **Continuara…**

Gracias por sus reviews y sus recomendaciones tratare de mejorar cada dia más, bueno ya conocieron la personalidad de Hinata y perdón si a algunos no les gusta pero todo tiene una razón del porque ella es así.

Asique se explicara más adelante. Naruto y todos sus personajes son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Saludos.


	3. Primer día de clases

Capítulo 3: Primer día de clases.

POV Naruto:

Me acerco a la puerta del salón y toco 3 veces, se abre y veo al que debe ser Kakashi-sensei, tiene el cabello gris y los ojos negros, usa una bufanda que cubre su boca y cara de estar aburrido, "esto debe sentirse el trabajar para la abuela" rio suavecito y el me mira extrañado. Se sorprende un poco y luego me sonríe, le entrego el papel que me dio la abuela Tsunade, luego se da la vuelta mirando al salón.

\- ¡Valla! parece que tenemos un alumno nuevo, pasa por favor – Respiro profundo y entro al salón nervioso, miro a mis ahora compañeros en silencio, son cerca de 20 más o menos… observo los de la primera fila y veo a Shikamaru en una esquina durmiendo para variar, "que bien estoy en su mismo curso". Justo cuando me dispongo a hablar para presentarme ante mis nuevos compañeros la veo a ella… en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Ella se pone de pie rápidamente y ambos nos apuntamos mutuamente con el dedo - ¡TU! - Nos matamos con la mirada y reparo en mi mala suerte "mierda porque de todos los salones y cursos en esta enorme escuela me tenía que tocar en el de ella… ¡maldita sea mi suerte!" Seguimos en el duelo de miradas, ajenos a Kakashi-sensei y a las caras sorprendidas e incluso algunas divertidas de nuestros compañeros

\- Oh~ ¿ya se conocen? – Pregunta Kakashi-sensei divertido, desvió mi mirada hacia él y me doy cuenta donde estoy ahora, me sonrojo y me apresuro a hablar.

\- ¡N-no solo la vi de pasada en la entrada hoy dattebayo! – El me mira incrédulo levantando una ceja y asiente despacio. La vuelvo a mirar a ella y veo que toma asiento fulminándome con la mirada, "Esta chica me odiara para siempre…"

\- Oh, ya veo… bien ¿porque no te presentas y nos dices de dónde vienes? – Me pregunto. Asentí e inspire profundo antes de hablar

Observo a la chica loca de antes mientras me presento - Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, tengo 16 años y provengo de un pueblo llamado Sunagakure, me mude aquí hace una semana con mis padres, espero llevarme bien con todos… - La escuche bufar después de eso y me obligue a no perder el control ahí mismo.

\- Bien Naruto, gracias por presentarte ahora siéntate donde este libre y sigamos con la clase – Asentí y comienzo a buscar un lugar donde poder sentarme… veo uno libre al lado de una chica rubia, me dirijo hacia ella.

\- Hola, ¿no te molesta que me siente aquí o sí? – Le pregunto con miedo a que sea igual de loca que la otra…

\- Ho-hola, n-no hay problema siéntate – Me dice sonriéndome, tiene el cabello rubio peinado en un fleco y sus ojos son de un extraño color violeta, me llevo una mano al mentón y la observo concentrado, "se parece un poco a la chica que me atropello en la entrada" – ¿T-tengo algo raro en la cara? – me pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa y tocándose el rostro con sus manos. "Que tonto me quede examinándola como un pervertido"

\- No… - rio divertido – Solo me recordaste a alguien – Le confieso.

\- Oh ya veo… no te preocupes Naruto, por cierto yo soy Shion mucho gusto – Se presenta cortésmente.

\- El gusto es mío Shion – Respondo aliviado, "uff gracias a dios no está loca". Me senté a su lado y Kakashi-sensei comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el manual de convivencia escolar y las reglas de la escuela, "la misma basura de todos los años en Sunagakure y a juzgar por las caras de todo el mundo aquí también", reí bajito y empecé a recorrer el salón con la mirada junto a mis compañeros, yo me encontraba sentado en la sexta fila, cinco lugares detrás del primero… A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba una ventana que daba al patio de la escuela y a mi lado derecho estaba Shion poniendo atención a lo que decía el profesor, adelante mío se encontraba un chico castaño con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas estaba apoyado en su mentón con una mano y parecía estar igual de aburrido que yo escuchando ese discurso, a su lado estaba sentado un misterioso chico de lentes negros y gorro "es muy extraño que lo dejen estar con gorro y lentes en clases, ¿será ciego?, no lo creo… está muy atento y responde cuando le habla su amigo – Sigo girando la cabeza y miro a la que se sienta al otro lado al otro lado de Shion, "mi pequeño martirio de ojos perlas" la diminuta sonrisa desaparece cuando ella fija su mirada en mí, - Ahh – suspiro con pesadez creo que será mejor tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, decido darle una sonrisa y saludarla con la mano desde la distancia… "espero no me ignore", levanto la mano y muevo la muñeca regalándole un saludo que no se merece pero que servirá para arreglar las cosas…

Al principio veo sorpresa en su rostro y luego me da una sonrisa, "creo que ya está solucionado" pero entonces veo que ella levanta su mano izquierda empuñada con los nudillos hacia arriba, mi sonrisa desaparece… "¿qué rayos? ¿Me está ofreciendo pelea?".

Luego veo que levanta su mano derecha, también empuñada pero esta se encuentra con la muñeca flexionada en mi dirección y con los nudillos apuntándome, "¿es alguna clase de pose de pelea? No lo sé pero definitivamente no es un saludo"

Entonces su puño derecho comenzó a hacer girar una manivela imaginaria que a su vez provocaba que el dedo de en medio de su mano izquierda se levantara poco a poco, insultándome, humillándome… y todo esto mientras me regalaba una burlesca sonrisa. Se me formo un tic en el ojo producto del enojo, apreté mis puños de rabia pero me controle, Kakashi-sensei estaba hablando y no podía interrumpirlo… Me gire hacia mi cuaderno abierto encima de la mesa y comencé a escribir un mensaje para ella, "dos pueden jugar al mismo juego señorita".

POV Hinata:

"No lo puedo creer, este tal Naruto es el tonto que me humillo hace un rato y resulta que ahora ¿tengo que estar en el mismo salón que él? ¡Maldición!", veo que se sienta con Shion… La tonta que me copia el peinado y por lo tanto mi enemiga, más razones para odiarlo. Veo que le habla y ella le responde nerviosa y sonriéndole "será zorra" los miro enojada y pestañeo confundida al oír la risa de Sakura a mi lado, la miro - ¿Qué es tan divertido? – le pregunto confundida.

\- ¿Estas celosa de que Shion te quite la atención de tu rubio? – Me pregunta bajito la maldita traidora.

\- ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando, yo celosa de Shion? – Le pregunto susurrando un poco más fuerte - Pufs ni en un millón de años Sakura, además tengo a Toneri – Sakura me mira escéptica y no veo la razón, "Debe estar loca si cree que ese rubio cara de tonto provoca algo en mí que no sea odio" Lo veo recorrer el salón con la mirada hasta que nuestros ojos se topan nuevamente. Me sonríe y me saluda con la mano "este debe de estar loco si cree que lo saludare así como si nada", no se me ha olvidado lo que me dijo asique se me ocurre una perfecta manera de humillarlo, "lo hare como la haría la fastidiosa de Hanabi, así aprenderá que conmigo no se juega". Le enseño mi dedo de en medio por medio de un imaginario sistema para joder a los rubios con cara de idiota, todo mientras le sonrió con sorna "ahí está mi saludo Naruto~ espero te guste". Lo veo ponerse rojo de la ira y se vuelve hacia su cuaderno, escribe algo con letras grandes que abarca dos hojas de su cuaderno y me lo enseña. Pestañeo confundida y leo en voz baja. – ¿Ese es el dedo que usas en las noches para darte amor a ti misma mientras piensas en mí? – "¿Q-que D-demonios? ¡ES UN MALDITO! Como se atreve a insinuar eso. Si Toneri se enterara de que me dijo… sería capaz de cualquier cosa", Shion esta perpleja a su lado y no me extraña… yo también lo estoy, escucho las risas en un tono silencioso de parte de Sakura y algunos compañeros que nos rodean y que supongo vieron el espectáculo. Me sonrojo a más no poder pues el maldito me dejo en vergüenza… a mí Hinata Hyuga la chica más popular de este estúpido instituto. Me sonríe con burla impresa en su rostro "¡Lo odio!, Naruto Namikaze… a partir de hoy te declaro mi enemigo número uno.

POV Naruto:

Es oficial ahora tengo una enemiga, nunca había tenido una ni uno, rivales si… pero enemigos es… diferente, "de cualquier manera es su culpa, yo solo quería solucionar las cosas, ella fue quien me trato de humillar con ese gesto. Gracias Temari por enseñarme los trucos para defenderme de esos ataques, sé que fue vulgar pero se lo merecía", Temari siempre fue la chica más ruda en el instituto de Sunagakure y ella me enseñó a no achicarme frente a mujeres que no dudaran en humillarte de la peor manera posible. "No sé cuál sea el problema con ella, pero no me dejare intimidar por nada ni por nadie…"

Retiro las 2 hojas que use de mi cuaderno para escribir el mensaje y las arrugo en mis manos Shion me mira con la boca abierta mientras me guardo los papeles en el bolsillo "¿porque esta tan sorprendida? ¿Acaso nunca ha presenciado una discusión infantil?" Me paso el resto de la clases escuchando lo que dice Kakashi-sensei pero noto que Shion no deja de observarme – ¿Pasa algo? – Me animo a preguntarle un tanto confundido por su actitud, "Tal vez piense que soy grosero por lo de antes y tal vez tenga razón pero digo, esa chica se lo merece ¿no? que de vez en cuando alguien la baje de su nubecita de superioridad".

\- Creo que estas en problemas Naruto – Me dice mirándome preocupada, la miro con una ceja inquisitiva. Cuando me animo a preguntarle a que se refiere, Kakashi-sensei interrumpe diciendo que es hora de salir al recreo, "Que demonios se me paso volando la hora, bueno no importa iré a hablar con Shikamaru" Está sentado junto a un chico algo gordito y lo veo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre y para variar está durmiendo "Que tipo más flojo" pienso divertido, creo que lo despertare para que me acompañe a recorrer la escuela, miro a su compañero de puesto y le sonrió con malicia, el me devuelve la sonrisa y me animo a despertar a Shikamaru – Oi~ Shikamaru despierta – Le digo y lo golpeo en la nuca con mi mano. Él se sacude y levanta la cabeza para mirarme se sorprende y me pregunta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – una gotita cae por mi nuca, "lo sabía… este culo perezoso ni siquiera estaba despierto cuando me presente al inicio de la clase"

\- Pues estoy aquí porque ¡ahora seremos compañero de curso dattebayo! – Vi la sorpresa en su rostro luego una diminuta sonrisa y finalmente una cara de fastidio – Eh que pasa ¿no te parece? –

\- Nah es genial que estemos en el mismo curso pero estonces eso también significa que no me dejaras dormir tan tranquilamente de ahora adelante ¿no? - me pregunta decaído, me rio aliviado "pensé que me detestaba o algo así pero resulta que solo está preocupado por sus siestas".

\- ¡Eres un culo perezoso dattebayo! – le digo riendo, el cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos con las manos ante mi grito, su compañero de puesto se me une en las risas y me tiende su mano.

\- Hola, soy Choji Akimichi un gusto – Lo saludo y le sonrió.

\- El gusto es mío Choji. Oigan ¿qué tal si vamos al patio y me guían por el instituto para conocerlo he? – Les pregunto entusiasmado. Choji asiente de acuerdo y Shikamaru suspira aburrido, "seguro quería seguir durmiendo" antes de salir hecho una mirada donde mi pequeño martirio de ojos perla y no la encuentro, "valla al parecer que tenía prisa por salir de la sala"

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? Vámonos, quiero aprovechar para comprar algo de comer – Me dice Choji con la lengua afuera y babeando, pongo cara de asco.

\- Si ya voy – Le respondo, entonces veo que Shion está guardando sus cosas y decido invitarla a que nos acompañe – ¡Hey Shion! – Le grito, ella gira su cabeza en mi dirección y me mira – ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – Le pregunto señalando la salida, me mira un poco sorprendida y luego se me acerca.

\- Claro Naruto – Le sonrió y los cuatro nos ponemos en marcha, cuando paso por el basurero arrojo los papeles que contenían el mensaje para mi pequeño martirio de ojos perla. Caminamos por los pasillos del instituto hablando de videojuegos, deporte y de algunas películas. Choji y Shikamaru hacen fila para comprar algo de comer mientras Shion y yo los esperamos sentados en una banca cerca de ellos, de pronto Shion me agarra del hombro y me dice – Debes tener cuidado Naruto – Me vuelve a repetir.

\- Ya me lo habías dicho pero no entiendo a qué te refieres – Le pregunto extrañado, "que acaso esta chica es vidente ¿o qué?".

\- Debes tener cuidado con Hinata, Naruto… el novio de ella es capaz de matarte si le dices o le haces algo – "Asique tiene novio he" pienso decaído, "¡aunque porque rayos me importa!, yo no pienso hacerle nada a ella pero… ¡E-espera dijo ¿Hinata?!"

\- ¿¡H-Hinata!? ¿¡E-esa chica se llama Hinata, Hinata Hyuga dattebayo!? – le grito espantado, veo que asiente desconcertada, "no puede ser ella por favor, ¿porque el mundo tiene que ser tan pequeño?" – Me lleva el diablo –

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes su apellido? –

\- Ah – suspiro cansado – Es una larga historia, en fin yo no pienso hacerle nada ni tampoco acercarme asique… ¿no te preocupes por mi está bien? – Me queda mirando de una forma extraña y luego asiente con la cabeza. En eso aparecen Choji y Shikamaru – ¿Y pudieron comprar amigos? – Les pregunto. Choji me muestra su bolsa de papitas y la abre, Shikamaru saca de su bolsillo un jugo y empezamos a caminar de vuelta al salón pues sonó el timbre de nuevo ingreso.

\- Me pregunto qué nos tocara ahora – Dice Choji en voz alta, "a mí me preocupa esa estúpida fiesta… ahora más que nunca no quiero ir. Tendré que convencer a mama con cualquier excusa para no ir a esa fiesta, aunque si le contara los hechos tal cuales fueron tal vez… No… Ella me mandara a la fiesta de todos modos, debo pensar en otra cosa…"

\- Escuche que hoy saldríamos temprano pero de todas formas veremos a cada profesor para que se presente y nos diga cuál será su ramo – Dice Shion, la miro y ella vuelve la mirada hacia el otro lado, "que extraña".

\- Probablemente eso sea lo que pase – coincide Shikamaru – Es lo que pasa todos los años –

Levanto la vista por el pasillo y la veo… a lo lejos, tomada de la mano de un chico cabello blanco mientras este le habla de quien sabe que cosas y ella le escucha sumisamente como si estuviese siendo regañada, "que extraño que se comporte así en contraste con el carácter que suele tener con los demás"

\- ¿Que pasa Naruto? – Me pregunta Shion, y entonces me doy cuenta de que había detenido mi caminar.

\- No es… nada dattebayo, sigamos – Shikamaru me mira y luego dirige su mirada donde estaba antes la mía pero no dice nada. Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Saco mi estuche y cuando levanto la mirada el chico que se sienta frente a mi está dado vuelta sobre su asiento y mí me está mirando.

\- Hola, ¿eres Naruto cierto? Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka… amigo eso que le hiciste a Hinata estuvo genial – Me dijo riendo, le devolví la sonrisa pero me apresure a agregar.

\- Hola Kiba – Le saludo sonriendo – Si soy Naruto y no… no estuvo genial dattebayo, Shion me dijo que corro peligro de muerte si su novio se entera de lo que hice – Shion y Kiba se rieron de mi ocurrencia pero la verdad yo no la estoy pasando nada bien además de que debo ir a su estúpida fiesta – ¿Y cómo se llama él? – Le pregunto a Kiba señalando a su misterioso compañero de puesto.

\- Mi nombre es Shino Aburame – Dice secamente.

\- Mmmm ya veo, un gusto supongo – Eso ultimo lo dije muy bajito. No sé qué más decirle, parece un tipo de pocas palabras.

\- Vamos Naruto acéptalo, le cerraste la boca a Hinata y eso en este instituto es algo que nadie se atreve a hacer… Aunque debes estar preparado – Me dice pensativo con una mano en su mentón - La conozco desde hace mucho y ahora se ha vuelto una persona muy vengativa y caprichosa, tratara de hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte pagar y ni hablar del estúpido loco de su novio – "Me lleva el diablo… Y yo que quería olvidarlo"

\- Si entiendo, Shion ya me advirtió dos veces… Pero no entiendo cómo le dan tanta importancia a un solo sujeto ósea entiendo que es su novia y trate de protegerla y toda esa basura pero no es como si yo le fuera a hacer algo malo – "La verdad no sé a qué viene tanto miedo compulsivo"

\- No es eso, el problema es que su novio… el presumido de Toneri ve a cualquier persona que se le acerque a Hinata como una posible amenaza a su noviazgo. El tipo está loco y si eso no es suficiente es el capitán del equipo de Karate de la escuela – "valla asique por ahí va el asunto he"

\- Ya veo… ¡Pero si crees que eso hará que me deje insultar por Hinata o quien sea estas mal de la cabeza dattebayo! No le tengo miedo a ninguno de los dos – Termine por decir cerrando mis ojos cruzándome de brazos, convencido totalmente de mis palabras. Abrí los ojos y Kiba me sonreía, Shino se acomodó sus gafas y Shion estaba con sus manos apretadas encima de su mesa y me miraba.

\- ¿No te lo dije Shino? Este tipo si tiene valor – Reía Kiba mientras le palmeaba el hombro a su amigo. Yo les mire interrogantes pero no me dijeron nada más y se dieron vuelta en dirección a sus puestos, en eso entra Hinata y dos chicas que supongo son sus amigas, una chica de extraño cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes y la otra de cabello rubio igual que Shion pero atado en una coleta y ojos celestes, Hinata me asesina en todo momento con la mirada mientras se dirige hacia su puesto sin mirar al frente lo que ocasiona que choque su cadera contra la mesa de Shikamaru que estaba disponiéndose a dormir nuevamente pero al final despierta bruscamente por el ruido que hace Hinata provocando que el bote las papitas que Choji acaba de abrir y terminen desparramadas en el piso, yo me muerdo el labio para no reírme de ella y que aumente aún más su odio por mí pero no lo consigo y me carcajeo frente a ella. El salón está en silencio y todos los que están dentro de él me miran mientras me agarro el estómago por la risa, Hinata esta roja como tomate y me da un poco de lastima asique me obligo a parar pero no lo consigo, "eso fue tan malditamente gracioso, que trate de parecer ruda frente a mí pero termine haciendo el ridículo"

\- ¡D-deja de reírte idiota! Es tu culpa… ¡Tu culpa! – Al ver que no le hago caso y me sigo riendo, ella pisa fuerte con su pie derecho como una niña enojada, lo que aumenta más su ternura.

\- Hay… dios… - Me dejo de reir y me seco una lagrima con el dedo índice – Lo s-siento – Me disculpo aun entre risitas suaves – Sus amigas también se tapan la boca y miran hacia otro lado para no reírse pero estas si lo consiguen, entonces ella se me acerca roja como tomate y furiosa. Me pongo de pie detrás de mi puesto con las manos en los bolsillos y la espero, la veo pisar fuerte a propósito "supongo que para intimidarme" pero solo consigue que yo amplié más mi sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Raruto?! –

\- Es Naruto… N-A-R-U-T-O – Me inclino cerca de ella y se lo deletreo lento, provocándola aún más – "No sé por qué diablos lo hago, ah sí porque es adorable verla sonrojada, aunque sea de furia"

\- ¡C-como sea, lo importante es que me pudo haber pasado algo idiota! –

\- Correcto te pudo haber pasado algo por idiota – Le cambio las palabras – Pero eso no quita que no sea gracioso dattebayo – Le digo suavecito y le doy un toque en la frente con dos de mis dedos.

\- No fue por idiota… Fue porque te odio y tu cara de tonto me distraía del camino – "Ah sí ¿he?"

\- Bueno entonces la solución es muy simple señorita – Veo que alza una ceja con incredulidad en su rostro y le digo - Deja de mirarme, así no te distraeré mas – Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada, "Naruto 3 – Hinata 0" Shion hace como que ignora que estamos ahí y mira por la ventana, mientras todos los demás nos miran en silencio, en eso ingresa el nuevo el profesor que nos toca ahora, tiene una barba pequeña y trae un cigarro apagado en su boca. Yo me siento en mi lugar y Hinata aún está de pie a mi lado petrificada.

\- Señorita Hyuga, valla a su lugar por favor – Le pide el profesor, ella me mira pero yo me limito a ver el pizarrón. Ella se va a su lugar echando chispas, la chica que se sienta a su lado me mira con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

\- Muy bien, para los que no me conocen yo soy el profesor Asuma Sarutobi y seré su maestro de matemáticas este año – "Genial… matematicas, mi peor ramo" pienso abatido.

Nos la pasamos repasando todos los contenidos que se vienen este año y la hora se me pasa eterna en comparación como con Kakashi-sensei. Me paso el día conociendo a mis nuevos maestros hasta que tocan para la salida y me marcho sin siquiera mirar a mi pequeño martirio de ojos perla "no sé cómo reaccionara de ahora en adelante pero no quiero ni averiguarlo por hoy" Me despido de Shion con un beso en la mejilla y de los chicos con un saludo de manos, me marcho a casa temprano pero de todas maneras estoy agotado, "bastante agotador para ser mi primer día" pienso mientras me subo al autobús. Me siento del lado de la ventana mirando al Instituto y veo a los alumnos salir de a montones, entonces la veo y está moviendo la cabeza como buscando a alguien, "imagino que al tal Toneri" ese pensamiento me molesta un poco pero no dejo que me afecte. Vuelvo a mirar al frente marchándome de la escuela en el autobús…

 **Continuara…**

Uf al fin pude actualizar, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya tengo medio armada la historia en mi mente pero me cuesta un poco plasmarla por eso me demoro un poco. En fin me despido… hasta otra ocasión

Naruto y todos sus personajes son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.


	4. Enemiga

Capítulo 4:

POV Naruto:

Llego a casa a las 15:00, no he almorzado y muero de hambre, saco mi llavero azul con una N de inicial abro la puerta principal de mi casa y me encuentro solo en la oscuridad – ¡Estoy en casa! – pero nadie responde… La casa está en penumbras. "Esto se siente extraño… Por lo general siempre hay alguien en casa en cuanto llego de la escuela…"

Me aflojo la corbata y me desabrocho los primeros botones de mi camisa, arrojo con fuerza mi mochila encima del sofá y me siento en él, agotado. Me agarro el puente de la nariz suspirando – ahhhh si este solo fue el primer día no quiero ni imaginar cómo serán los demás dattebayo – "Mama está haciendo turnos dobles de paramédico este mes, y papa llega de la empresa a las 20:00. Aah estaré solo un buen rato… Esa Hinata me hará envejecer diez años más por cada día que me la encuentre, lo que será muy seguido ahora que compartimos salón" Saco mi celular del bolsillo, lo desbloqueo, activo el wi-fi y veo los WhatsApp de mis amigos, uno de Gaara y dos de Temari.

Leo el de Gaara – ¿Que hay contigo he? ¿Ya entraste a clases?, nosotros 3 ya entramos… Y llegaron un montón de sujetos nuevos, espero que estés bien amigo. Saludos y cuídate - Le respondo de inmediato aunque no esté en línea ahora mismo.

\- Amigo estoy viviendo un infierno en este momento por culpa de una chica… Echo de menos su compañía

Abro el de Temari y sonrió al ver la foto, es una foto de ella y yo con la ropa mojada y sonriendo a la cámara de cuando éramos más pequeños. Fue en un verano cuando tratábamos de armar la piscina que ellos ponían en su patio y como no logramos armarla, compramos bombitas de agua para refrescarnos, pero quedamos empapados, la foto la tomo Kankuro con su celular. Leo el mensaje de Temari – Espero que todo este marchando bien en tu nuevo hogar –

\- Zorrito – y me pone una carita feliz, pero yo no estoy nada feliz con mi situación asique se lo escribo y el hecho de que me llame zorrito no me lo hace más fácil.

Le cuento acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi pequeño martirio de ojos perla y de su odioso carácter y reciente enemistad. Dejo el celular tirado en el sofá y busco en mi mochila a mi monedero Gama-chan – Creo que iré por un ramen instantáneo, muero de hambre… - Subo al segundo piso, entro en mi habitación y me cambio Voy a comprar a la tienda de enfrente, mientras camino voy pensando en Hinata, "Me pregunto porque se comportaba así con Toneri… Ah claro porque está enamorada idiota…" me reprendo a mí mismo "es decir, es obvio que ella actuaria diferente solo con él ¿no? digo es su novio… lo normal sería que actuara sumisa solo con él y además porque… ¡Estoy pensando en ella dattebayo!" sacudo la cabeza con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué va a querer? –

"Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que andar pensando en esa tonta, lo mejor es que la ignore totalmente aunque ella quiera vengar de mi de alguna manera, hare como que no me interesa"

\- ¿Hey tú? –

"¡Pero que estupidez digo!… ¡Por supuesto que no me interesa, no tengo porque fingir nada!"

\- ¡Oye! – "E-eh que rayos"

\- ¿Si? – Pregunto desconcertado, "¿porque me grito?"

\- ¿Compraras algo? o solo viniste a mirar las moscas a mi tienda – Me dice molesta la vendedora… ¿de la tienda? "qué demonios… Hinata hyuga me debe estar cociendo el cerebro". Ahora despierto totalmente me doy cuenta de que había llegado a la tienda. Me sonrojo entero al darme cuenta lo torpe que soy por hacerle perder el tiempo a esa vendedora pensando en mi pequeño martirio de ojos perla.

\- O-oh lo siento dattebayo – respondo avergonzado sobándome la nuca – Me perdí en mis pensamientos – reí nervioso.

\- Si me di cuenta – me dice sonriendo – Y bien ¿qué vas a querer? – me pregunta.

\- Quiero un cup ramen de miso por favor – le pido sonriendo.

\- Claro enseguida, déjame ir a buscarlo – Asiento y mientras espero recorro el minisúper con la mirada cuando mis ojos se fijan en una chica peli rosa que se encuentra leyendo en la sección de revistas. "Oh ella es la compañera de puesto de Hinata". Decido acercarme por su espalda sin que me vea y le grito.

\- ¡Hola! Tu – Da un saltito y pega un grito, "bueno, supongo que la asuste" rio suavecito.

\- ¡kyaa casi me matas del susto torpe! – Me dice enojada. "uy que carácter, aunque supongo que me lo tengo merecido". Luego de que ella normalizara su respiración y se calmara me dijo – ¡¿Porque hiciste eso he?! ¡No te conozco ni desde hace más de un día y ya me sacas de quicio! Uf, calma Sakura… Calma – Yo solo la veía en silencio aguantándome las ganas de sacarla de quicio nuevamente.

\- Oh asique Sakura-chan eh, que lindo nombre dattebayo – seguí elogiándola para que no me regañara otra vez, en el fondo sabia porque y es que soy muy confianzudo con la gente que apenas conozco.

\- Si, me llamo Sakura y tú eres el torpe de Naruto que me saca a mí y a Hinata de quicio – Me dice apuntándome con el dedo pero yo finjo hacerme el ignorante, "aunque a veces lo sea de verdad".

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo soy una buena persona dattebayo. Es tu amiga la agresiva y descerebrada que parece querer estrangularme – Me mira y trata de parecer seria pero no lo consigue y se le escapa una risita.

\- Quien no querría hacerlo – Levanto las manos como si no hubiera hecho nada malo - ¡No te hagas el inocente! – Me reprendió en broma, luego me di cuenta que la chica de la tienda me buscaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Me esperas un momento Sakura-chan? Iré a recoger mi manjar de los dioses – Dije frotándome las manos con entusiasmo, ella enarco una ceja sin entender.

Me acerque a la caja y pague mi cup ramen, luego fui donde Sakura-chan que me esperaba con su revista en la mano.

\- ¿Ese es tu manjar de los dioses? ¿Un ramen instantáneo? – Ella resoplo, la mire fingidamente enojado.

\- Con mi ramen no te metas Sakura-chan, es delicioso y es mi salvador ahora que estoy solo en la casa y no hay quien me cocine – Le respondo como si hubiese explicado el origen del universo.

\- Pues deberías aprender a cocinar Naruto, esa es una comida muy pesada para comerla muy seguido porque sí, estoy segura que la comes aunque te cocinen algo… - Y la expresión que puse yo me debió haber delatado porque ella suspiro agotada.

\- Esta bien, si lo como seguido… ¡Pero es que es delicioso dattebayo! – Ella negó con la cabeza y se encamino a pagar su revista, la acompañe y salimos juntos de la tienda – ¿Tú vives cerca de aquí Sakura-chan? –

\- Pues sí, vivo un par de calles más allá – Me señalo una casa blanca al final de la cuadra.

\- Wow genial, seremos vecinos Sakura-chan – Le digo emocionado, ella me mira horrorizada y yo me rio más.

\- Bueno ya me lo suponía… Adiós días de paz – Me lleve una mano al corazón abrí la boca y fingí estar herido ante sus palabras y ella rio un poquito.

\- Mejor te acompaño a tu casa Sakura-chan – Ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar, se formó un silencio entre ambos pero yo quería romperlo asique no pude evitar preguntarle sobre la persona que anda rondando en mi cabeza desde la mañana – Oye… Sakura-chan e-em ¿Por qué tu amiga esta tan loca? – Le digo finalmente sin ningún tacto. Ella parpadea sorprendida y luego se ríe.

\- No está loca bobo – Me dice riendo y me golpea el hombro suavecito – Solo que su personalidad es algo fuerte… - La di mi mejor expresión de: ¿qué diablos?

\- Discúlpame pero eso es un eufemismio dattebayo – Dije levantando mi dedo con sabiduría y aclarándole – Tú tienes personalidad fuerte, pero esa chica se pasa de la raya – A ella se le hincho una venita en su frente y me dijo con ira contenida.

\- Muy bien en primer lugar se dice: eufemismo – Dijo aclarándomelo, yo me rasque la mejilla y desvié la mirada a un lado mientras me regañaba – En segundo lugar tú la provocaste – "¿Que yo la provoque?".

\- ¡Pero si ella me atropello con su bicicleta dattebayo! Y ni siquiera me pidió permiso o algo… Solo dijo: **A un lado perdedor, voy tarde** … Como si fuera la reina de este mundo, ¿qué rayos se cree? Mira que venir a atropellar gente como si nada sin siquiera disculparse dattebayo… - Seguí rabiando en voz baja por un rato más hasta que escuche su risa suave – ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte.

\- Es que esa parte ella no me la dijo pero supongo que está bien que te defiendas de ella, ustedes dos están locos – dice riendo - Creo que me divertiré viéndolos asesinarse mutuamente este año – Me dijo sonriente. De pronto se puso seria – Solo no te acerques a ella cuando este Toneri ¿sí? Ese tipo está loco… Me da miedo que este cerca de Hinata, ya se lo he dicho pero ella esta encaprichada con el… - Me dice un poco preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, soy muy fuerte – Le digo levantando el pulgar sonriendo y señalándome a mí mismo.

\- Si claro como digas, dudo que puedas contra el líder del equipo de karate de la escuela… - Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! No soy un cobarde, Hinata aprenderá buenos modales dattebayo… - Digo serio.

\- Oh~ ¿tú se los vas a enseñar? – Me dice con una sonrisa pícara. Me sonrojo.

\- N-no y no insinúes cosas raras Sakura-Chan. ¡Nosotros somos enemigos dattebayo! Como Perros y gatos, como Batman y Superman, como el viejo del autobús y su desodorante o co… ¡Hay! - Me callé repentinamente y me comencé a sobarme el golpe que me dio Sakura-chan en la nuca – Eso fue cruel Sakura-chan… Hmp encima de todo debo ir a su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños dattebayo – Le dije finalmente. Ella se sorprendió y se detuvo, miro a la casa que estaba a su lado, que supongo es la suya y me arrastro con ella a sentarme en la escalera de entrada, luego habló.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que será su cumpleaños? – Me pregunta confundida. Suspire cansadamente y le conté lo que me dijo mi padre acerca del cumpleaños de la hija de Hiashi…

– Pero yo no pensé que ella fuera tan loca dattebayo! Además que ella aún no sabe que yo soy el hijo del amigo de su padre… ¡Y no quiero que lo sepa! – Le dije preocupado en el caso que ella se lo contara. Asintió despacio comprendiendo poco a poco mi situación.

\- ¿Y porque simplemente faltas a su fiesta de cumpleaños? –

\- Ya te lo dije… Mi mama y la de Hinata son amigas desde su infancia, por lo tanto ella no me permitirá faltar dattebayo – Termine por decir derrotadamente. Vi cruzar el entendimiento por sus ojos y eso solo me deprimió aún más…

\- Umm la tienes difícil ¿he? –

\- Ni que lo digas… Tengo que pensar en algo antes del viernes – "Aunque ya me voy haciendo la idea de que no podre eximirme de esta"

\- Podrías intentar llevarte mejor con ella – La mire a los ojos y suspire bajando los hombros. Ella se rio – Tienes razón es un plan ridículo – Rio más fuerte. Inspire aire fuerte y me puse de pie rápidamente.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo – Digo más animado. Intercambiamos números, luego me despido de Sakura-chan y me marcho a casa para prepararme mi cup ramen. "¿Qué podría hacer?". Llego a casa y me preparo mi ramen. Mientras me lo como reviso mi celular, recibo un mensaje de Sakura-chan y la agrego, veo la respuesta de Temari al WhatsApp de antes – jajaja la tienes difícil ¿he? Solo no te dejes amedrentar por ella ¿sí? Mi consejo para ti, es que llegues a esa fiesta como el hijo del amigo de su padre, no llegues como su compañero de clases ni su rival ni nada. Ya verás que esa fiesta se te pasara volando Naruto – Sonrió creo que tiene razón, tal vez le estoy dando demasiada importancia, debería relajarme un poco. Le contesto.

\- Gracias Temari eso hare, eres la mejor – Espere un par de segundos y recibí su respuesta.

\- Por algo soy tu mejor amiga bobo… Solo ten cuidado y no te enamores de ella – Me escribió la muy torpe mandándome unos corazones flechados.

\- No seas tonta – Envié un emoticón con carita de asco – Aunque admito que es linda no me podría enamorar de ella con esa faceta de villana que tiene… Es peor que tú y eso ya es decir mucho jajajajaja –

\- ¿Como que peor que yo? Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda dándote consejos y ¿así me tratas? Eres un zorrito malagradecido – Me escribió mandándome un monito sacándome la lengua.

\- Ah no seas exagerada. Sabes que agradezco tu ayuda, eres mi maestra contra defensa de artes oscuras… - Le termino por escribir, y es que Temari es fanática de Harry Potter. Quien lo pensaría… Con lo ruda que es y parece pero así es… ella leyó todos sus libros, vio todas sus películas y siempre le agrada que la trate como si estuviéramos en su mundo mágico, solo yo se eso de ella y cada vez que quiero subirle el ánimo le digo cosas así. Ella no me lo dice pero yo sé que es así.

\- Jajajaja Naruto tonto, aun te falta mucho por aprender para que puedas defenderte de todas las criaturas de este y otros mundos – Me escribió con rapidez por lo que me imagino debe estar emocionada.

Nos mensajeamos por alrededor de dos horas, luego me acomode en el sofá y me puse a ver la televisión. "Solo había basura en la televisión asique la mire sin prestarle atención" Sentí la puerta de entrada abrirse y segundos después ingreso mama por ella.

\- Estoy en casa – Me dice sonriendo cansadamente.

\- Bienvenida a casa mama – Me acerco a ella, le beso la mejilla, le ayudo a quitarse su abrigo, lo cuelgo y dejo sus cosas en la mesa – ¿Día cansador? – Le pregunto.

\- Ni te lo imaginas hijo… Tuve un montón de pacientes… El hospital estaba por reventar – Me dijo sentándose en una silla estirando sus piernas – ¿Y cómo te fue a ti en tu primer día Naruto? – "Genial mama, ¿sabes? Conocí a la hija de tu amiga Hana, es una bruja cruel y despiadada."– Me fue bien mama, estuvo… interesante si…. Creo que esa es la palabra – Me miro interrogante pero no le hice caso.

\- Asique interesante ¿he? – Me dice suspirando, se pone de pie, camina hacia la cocina mientras yo la sigo - ¿Te serviste el plato de comida que deje en el microondas para ti? – Me pregunta a la vez que abre el dichoso microondas y alcanzo a ver un plato con comida, ella me mira y yo sudo frio.

\- N-no lo sabía mama, no sabía que me habías dejado un plato preparado dattebayo – Le digo asustado.

\- Oh ¿cómo pensaste que me olvidaría de ti? Eres mi hijo dattebane – Me dijo alzando su puño.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues cuando ero-sennin fue descubierto en las aguas termales y tuviste que ir por el con papa me dejaste ahí tirado solito, era solo un niñito pequeño dattebayo – Le dije apelando a la compasión aunque en verdad ese episodio no tuvo nada de malo. Cuando tenía doce, papa, mama, ero-sennin y yo, fuimos a las aguas termales, pero el tonto de ero-sennin fue atrapado espiando en el baño de mujeres y lo querían castrar, y aunque me quede solo por un par de horas, lo pase fantástico, hice miles de bromas sin supervisión de mis padres y ni siquiera me descubrieron fue uno de mis mejores viajes… pero ella no lo sabe asique recurro a la lastima. Vi su mueca de espanto y supe que lo recordó.

\- B-bueno e-eso si p-paso pero ¡era una emergencia dattebane! Tenía que ayudar a tu padrino – Me dice. "Será mentirosa"

\- Pues papa me conto algo interesante con respecto a esa supuesta ayuda tuya – Mama respingo, apretó un par de botones en el microondas y calentó la comida asique seguí hablando – Me conto que tú nunca fuiste a ayudarlo – Giro su cabeza y me miro sonriendo nerviosa – Es más… Ayudaste a capturarlo para que le dieran la paliza de su vida – Le digo negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado de ella pero la verdad solo la estoy torturando, como ella lo hace conmigo miles de veces.

Se puso a reír y me dijo – Bueno si lo delate mientras suplicaba ayuda, pero lo hice para que aprendiera. Nadie se cree que esa actitud pervertida que tiene la use de inspiración para sus libros… Eso es solo una excusa, asique creí que era hora de darle una lección – Yo solo la mire en silencio un rato.

\- Rayos mama sí que eres cruel, el pobre ero-sennin no se pudo levantar por sí mismo en toda una semana – Le dije sonriendo.

\- ¡Bueno pues se lo merecía dattebane! – Me dice tratando de parecer enojada pero su mueca me dice que quiere reírse conmigo. Luego saca el plato del microondas y se sienta a devorar su comida al igual que lo hago yo. – Oh lo había olvidado, hoy llame a mi amiga Hana – Dice como si nada, jugando con su tenedor, yo me asusto. "Q-que tal si Hinata le conto a su madre de nuestro encuentro de hoy y ella a mi mama y ahora ella a mi ¡kyah!" Trago pesadamente tratando de relajarme pero no lo logro. "Si mama se enterara de lo que le dije en clases, ¡Me la corta dattebayo!"

\- ¿S-si? – Digo tratando de no parecer nervioso – ¿Y q-que te dijo? – Me miró inexpresiva y sude frio hasta que dijo.

\- Nada. No me contesto, que decepción dattebane – Una gotita corrió por mi nuca y suspire aliviado.

\- Ah ya veo… que pena – Aunque por dentro saltaba de felicidad – Creo que subiré a mi cuarto – Ella me mira sonriendo y asiente.

\- Claro hijo, descansa ¿sí? –

\- Si mama igual tú… ¡Ah y mantengan el volumen bajo, no quiero oírlos a papa y a ti en la noche, la otra vez fue traumatizante dattebayo! – Le digo, ella abre la boca sorprendida y se pone roja como tomate, hace ademan de levantarse pero yo arranco hacia la escalera, entro a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con pestillo y solo escucho su grito desde abajo.

\- ¡Naruto! Vas a ver cuándo te…. – Subo agitado a mi habitación, respiro rápido un par de veces y me parto de la risa. En realidad nunca los he escuchado, "gracias a dios" pero su expresión me lo dijo todo. Me doy una ducha, preparo mis cosas para mañana, me acuesto a dormir y me preparo para un nuevo día de escuela y con ello sus problemas, "problemas con el cabello azulado y los ojos de luna… Tsk porque pienso esas cursilerías de ella, son tan vergonzosas… ah debe ser el cansancio" Cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno aquí está la continuación espero les haya gustado, perdón por la demora pero hace una semana entre a clases y ando corto de tiempo para escribir además les informo a los que siguen la historia que será en gran parte vista desde solo el punto de Naruto, tal vez más adelante vuelva a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Hinata pero por ahora será así… Nos leemos en la siguiente :)

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


	5. Problemas

Capítulo 5:

POV Naruto:

Me despierto temprano para bañarme, vestirme con el uniforme y luego bajo a desayunar con mis padres, los encuentro comiendo y conversando.

\- Buenos días familia – Digo cansado. "Creo que la ducha no me reanimo para nada". Papa y mama me miraron interrogantes.

\- ~He~ ¿Qué paso con el ánimo que tenías ayer por la mañana? – Pregunta papa.

Suspiro pesadamente, "no les diré que por primera vez en mi vida tengo una enemiga, que por cierto está loca…" – Ahhh supongo que solo fue la emoción del primer día... Ya vuelvo a ser el Naruto que odia la escuela dattebayo – Digo desanimado. Papa niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- ¡Lo dices como si eso fuera algo bueno dattebane! – Me reprende mama.

\- Oh vamos mama, todo el mundo odia la escuela no seas exagerada. Además tú eras igual de perezosa que yo – Me mira con la boca abierta, sorprendida quizás del cómo me entere de eso, luego gira la cabeza hacia papa que está tratando de escabullirse por la puerta trasera pero mama lo descubre. Yo me rio suavecito mientras mama corretea a papa por el comedor, tomo un pan tostado y me bebo un vaso de leche – ¡Ya me voy, adiós los amo! – Les grito, escucho que me dicen adiós y me marcho apresurado. "No quiero llegar tarde para que la abuela Tsunade me reprenda otra vez"

Tomo el autobús sin problemas y llego a la escuela a buena hora. Veo ingresar a los demás alumnos y subo la escalera de entrada, me asomo por el pilar de la entrada con cautela. "No veo señales de ella" De pronto me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo - ¡Qué demonios hago escondiéndome de una chica dattebayo! – Los que me rodean se asustan ante mi repentino grito, las chicas comienzan a murmurar cosas, "Trágame tierra… Como fui capaz de gritar eso" Me sonrojo y comienzo a caminar muy rápido hacia mi salón de clases, escucho como murmuran cosas a mis espaldas. Estoy avergonzadísimo.

\- Que rayos… ¿ese chico esta loco?... – Escucho a una chica.

\- Yo creo que si… - Escucho a otra.

Me doy más prisa y encuentro el salón de clases, entro prácticamente corriendo, abro la puerta de golpe y la cierro con fuerza detrás de mí apoyando mis dos brazos en ella. Me doy vuelta y veo que todo el mundo me está mirando, y de entre todo el montón la veo a ella que está acompañada de Sakura-chan y su otra amiga, me mira con una ceja enarcada mientras sostiene una cajita leche. Rio nervioso y digo algo para tratar de explicar mi exagerada entrada – Uf esas chicas están locas, miren que pedirme citas todas juntas dattebayo – Los chicos del salón se ríen y Shikamaru niega con la cabeza sonriendo. Entonces la escucho.

\- ¡Jah! ¿Qué chica se interesaría en un rubio cara de tonto y perdedor como tú?, tendría que ser una que estuviera loca o ciega – Se ríe burlesca y algunas chicas la acompañan. "Aquí vamos de nuevo…"

\- ¿Ah, Si? Pues tú tienes cara de fantasma – Levanto un dedo - Tienes ojos de ciega – Levanto el segundo - Y estás loca dattebayo – Levanto el tercero y la señalo – Asique creo que tu serias una de ellas – Me rio y ella enmudece como cada vez que discute conmigo, el salón estalla en carcajadas y ella se pone roja, me dirijo a mi puesto en silencio y con una sonrisa victoriosa pero cuando paso por el lado de ella siento un líquido frio que escurre sobre mi cabeza y mancha mi camisa con un color café, silencio en el salón. Mi ojo empieza a temblar, me doy vuelta solo para verla a ella parada de puntitas sobre sus pies sosteniendo su cajita de leche vacía sobre mi cabeza con una sonrisa burlesca.

Me le quedo mirando en silencio y espero a que ella hable.

\- Toma eso rubio cara de tonto ¿qué es lo que harás ahora he? –

Pienso cuidadosamente en que poderle decir que la humille tanto como ella lo hace conmigo cuando tiene la ocasión… pero como pensar no es mi fuerte no se me ocurre nada mejor que sujetarla de sus hombros y estampar mis labios con los de ella en un beso, es un rápido movimiento que sé que no se esperaba pues sus ojos se abren como 2 platos con un centro de color perla. Muevo mis labios con lentitud sobre los de ella, incitándola a seguirme "No se la razón", ella abre su boquita maleducada no sé si para morderme o para seguirme el beso pero no quiero averiguarlo por lo que me separo de ella sonriendo burlesco y un poco sonrojado, me voy a mi lugar y me siento como si no hubiera pasado nada, el salón esta en total silencio y siento todas las miradas sobre mí, Shikamaru está con la boca abierta al igual que Kiba, Choji, Shino y Shion. Me quito la camisa quedando solo con la polera que traigo debajo de esta "Menos mal que hace frio en la mañana dattebayo…" La veo a ella aun de pie en medio del salón, se encuentra estática, la veo llevarse la mano a su boca, esta como paralizada o algo así, pestañea un par de veces y me mira enojada y sonrojada.

\- ¡¿Porque demonios me besaste?! Torpe Puaj puaj – La veo hacer arcadas exageradas y se llevas las manos a su garganta fingiendo ahogarse. "Es como una niña pequeña" sonrió disimuladamente e ignoro las extrañas cosquillitas que siento en el estómago. "

\- No te creas tanto… Si bien que te gustó dattebayo – Le digo burlón, veo como infla sus mejillas de enojo y sus mejillas enrojecen aún más.

\- ¿E-estás loco? E-eso f-fue a-asqueroso – Dice desviando la mirada hacia abajo. "Oh~ asique ¿asqueroso eh?" Levanto una ceja.

\- Eh~ que es ese ¿tatatatartaumedeo? Y lo de que fue asqueroso no te lo crees ni tu misma dattebayo – Rio en voz alta y escucho a algunos compañeros hacer lo mismo. "Creo que me busco los problemas con ella"

\- No te hagas el interesante conmigo y dime porque lo hiciste ¿Qué acaso ya te enamoraste de mi o algo parecido? – "Q-que ¿enamorarme yo? ¿De esta loca?" Me apresuro a negarle lo evidente pero ella se responde sola - ¡Guau! eso fue rápido, no llevas ni una semana acá y ya te tengo bajo mis dominios al igual que a todos los demás perdedores de esta tonta escuela – La escucho reír fingida y exageradamente. "¿Bajo sus dominios? Qué diablos, ¿Es alguna especie de emperatriz o algo por el estilo?"

\- Nunca me enamoraría de una consentida como tú – Le digo con aires de grandeza que sé que no tengo.

\- Nunca digas nunca~ - Escucho a Sakura-chan canturrear al final del salón junto al resto de las amigas de Hinata, quien por cierto solo se ríe respecto a los comentarios que me lanzan las chicas.

\- Vamos Naturo dime cual es la razón de que me besaras – Dice con los brazos cruzados sobre sus "E-enormes p-pechos" Me sonrojo, pero sacudo la cabeza para disipar esos tontos pensamientos.

\- Mi nombre es Naruto dattebayo. Y si lo hice fue porque te lo tenías bien merecido, a ver si te puedes sacar el sabor de mis labios sabor a chocolate con tu noviecito – Sus ojos se abren mucho y me doy cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de él, por alguna razón eso me alegra.

\- ¡N-no seas idiota e-el besa mucho mejor que tú! – "Oh~ te tengo".

\- Ósea que si te gusto mi beso – Le digo pensativo con una mano en el mentón y asintiendo – Pero los de él te gustan más ¿cierto? – Ella abre su boca para intentar replicar algo pero no se le ocurre nada, veo mi camisa toda empapada de leche con chocolate sobre mi puesto y sudo frio – Por cierto me debes una camisa, mi madre me destrozara gracias a tu arrebato dattebayo – Le digo señalándola.

\- Yo no te debo nada – Me dice mirándose sus uñas con la palma estirada e ignorándome descaradamente, la venita de mi frente se agranda y le voy a replicar algo cuando siento que alguien tira mi polera desde la espalda, me volteo y es mi compañera de banco, Shion.

\- D-déjala Naruto si quieres yo te puedo conseguir una ¿sí? – Eso llama mi atención.

\- ¿De verdad puedes conseguirme una camisa dattebayo? – Ella asiente despacio y yo le doy una sonrisa, me siento a su lado ignorando a Hinata que sigue parada en medio del salón – ¡Genial!, gracias pero ¿de dónde la conseguirás? –

\- M-mi hermano mayor se graduó el año pasado de esta misma escuela asique creo que podrías tener la suya mientras te consigues una, ya que él no la necesitara más ¿t-te parece? – Esta chica es increíble, totalmente opuesta a la loca de ojos perla que tengo por enemiga.

\- Claro, te estaría muy agradecido Shion, entonces te acompaño a tu casa ¿después de clases? –

\- S-si no te molesta – Me dice desviando la miranda al pizarrón.

\- Por supuesto que no me molesta, es lo mínimo, después de todo tú me harás el favor – Le digo y le guiño un ojo – Escucho a Hinata bufar pero la ignoro.

\- ¡Hay! la princesita Shion siempre quiere ayudar en todo a los pobres desamparados – "¿Cual demonios es su problema con todo el mundo?"

\- Déjala en paz ¿Quieres? – Veo que Hinata se sobresalta pero no deja su postura presumida, me va a responder para iniciar con otra discusión pero el ingreso del profesor la detiene. "Donde demonios estaba acaso siempre llega tarde"

\- Perdón por llegar tarde es que había una abuelita que necesitaba mi ayuda para cruzar la calle y… bueh no podía ignorarla, ustedes me entienden chicos – A todos les corrió una gotita de sudor por la nuca, incluyéndome. "Este profesor es un mentiroso, solo llega tarde porque se queda dormido dattebayo".

Las clases ocurrieron de manera normal el resto de la mañana hasta el recreo, obtuve el horario que indicaba cada clase para el resto de la semana, "Creo que no debí besarla así, me puedo meter en problemas no solo con ella sino que también con su novio… Bah no le tengo miedo, pero de todas maneras me gustaría saber quién es el" Veo a Hinata salir corriendo del salón de clases pasando a llevar a quien quiera que se encuentre en su camino sin pedir permiso siquiera. Guardé mis cosas en la mochila y me acerque a hablar con Shikamaru que para variar estaba recostado durmiendo sobre su banco.

\- ¡Ooooiii~ Shikamaru despierta amigo! – Levanta su cabeza para mirarme y bosteza.

\- Mghaa, ¿Qué sucede Naruto? –

\- Vamos al patio amigo debes acompañarme a comprar algo – Le digo sonriendo, "Ojala se levante, este aprovecha cada rato para dormir un poco"

\- Tsk eres un problemático, pero está bien… ¿Choji vienes? – Le pregunta a su compañero de puesto.

\- Claro – Le respondió este, vamos saliendo del salón cuando desvió mi mirada hacia la mesa de Kakashi-sensei quien se encontraba leyendo un libro que me pareció muy conocido.

\- ¡Waaaaa! ¡E-ese es el libro que escribió mi padrino dattebayo! – Grite sorprendido, "Asique por eso llega tarde ¿eh?". Kakashi-sensei se sonrojo bajo su bufanda y guardo el libro rápidamente.

\- Cof cof – Finge toser el muy descarado - con permiso Naruto creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco mareado iré a la enfermería – "A la enfermería seguro… Es un pervertido oculto dattebayo".

\- ¿Tu padrino es el escritor de esos libros de tapa naranja Naruto? – Escucho a Shikamaru preguntar.

\- Pues sí, Ero-sennin es mi abuelo y padrino dattebayo… Aunque nunca pensé que alguien compraría sus pervertidos libros – Termine riendo y Shikamaru sonrió – Por cierto como lo sabes acaso ¿los lees también? – Pregunte dándole una sonrisa pícara.

\- No, que va hombre… Si mi padre es el problemático que los lee y me manda a comprar cada vez que sale un tomo nuevo… ¿Acaso me ves cara de pervertido? Que yo sepa tu eres el único que anda besando a la gente… - Dice burlesco "M-maldito eso significa que si me vio cuando la besé, creí que estaba durmiendo"

\- ¡¿Q-que e-estás loco?! E-eso solo fue para ponerla en su lugar dattebayo – Exclamo moviendo mis manos en todas direcciones, tratando de arreglar la poca imagen que me queda.

\- Como tú digas… – Dice sonriendo burlón al igual que Choji que se ríe – Y bueno vamos a ir al patio o quieres que se te pase el receso –

\- Oh, si si, andando – Caminamos por los pasillos en dirección al quiosco y me animo a preguntar algo que me está inquietando desde que ingrese aquí – ¿Oigan quien es ese tal Toneri? Novio de Hinata, ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que está loco y porque todos le tienen miedo? Digo ya sé que es el líder del equipo de karate y toda esa basura pero ¿Cómo no hay nadie que sea capaz de ponerlo en su lugar? –

\- Tú puedes intentarlo Naruto… Ese tipo tiene demasiadas influencias, ni siquiera la directora Tsunade tiene poder sobre él, es muy problemático –

\- ¿Qué!? ¿¡Ni siquiera la abuela Tsunade!? – Shikamaru y Choji me miraron interrogantes – A pues creo que no se los mencione pero ella es mi abuela paterna dattebayo – Dije rascándome la nuca avergonzado.

\- Valla… Eso es… Inesperado Naruto – dice Choji, Shikamaru asiente sorprendido.

\- Bah eso no tiene importancia chicos – Llegamos al quiosco y compramos nuestros desayunos, buscamos una banca libre y nos sentamos a comer. Estaba en lo mejor de mi cup ramen cuando Choji decide hablar.

\- Por cierto Naruto… ¿Que harás con respecto a Toneri? Digo… Besaste a su novia frente a toda la clase, seguro se enterara de alguna forma – Me atraganto con mi delicioso ramen y comienzo a toser, "No lo pensé en el momento, de hecho no pensé en nada más aparte de lo tentadora que se veía su mal educada boca y lo mucho que quería darle la lección".

\- La verdad no tengo idea… y sé que se va a enterar de alguna forma pero no le tengo miedo dattebayo – "Puedo ser un tonto en muchos sentidos, pero no soy un cobarde, cuando elijo mi camino lo recorro hasta el final y no me arrepiento de mis palabras, ese es el lema de uno de mis héroes de manga favoritos y me encanta seguirlo como el tan bien lo hace" – Si tiene algún problema conmigo lo resolveré personalmente, no le temo a sus "influencias".

\- Pues deberías – Me volteo en dirección a la voz que dijo eso y me encuentro con el chico peliblanco que estaba regañando a Hinata en el pasillo la vez pasada – Conmigo no deberías meterte idiota… Y tampoco con lo que me pertenece – Me enojo. Shikamaru y Choji abren la boca sorprendidos por este idiota conflictivo.

\- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres eh? – Digo furioso, "Quien demonios es este sujeto".

\- Yo soy Toneri – Dice serio. "Oh asique este es el matón del que hablan" - Y quiero que te alejes de lo que me pertenece de inmediato maldito imbécil, te lo advierto o te las veras conmigo –

\- Aja, ¿y que es lo que se supone que te pertenece? – Le respondo, "Este de verdad que está loco".

\- Hinata. Ella es mía ¿oíste? – "¿Es en serio? ¿Eso lo tiene tan abrumado?"-

\- ¿A si? Pues quédatela tonto, no tengo más que un lazo de odio y enemistad con esa loca pero… ¿Te digo algo? Tal vez deberías complacerla mejor –

\- ¿¡Porque demonios lo dices!? – Brama él.

\- Porque a pesar de su hostilidad, su mal humor y la situación en la que estábamos ella no hizo nada por detener ese beso… - Veo como frunce el ceño y me doy por satisfecho, este demente se cree muy peligroso pero solo es un payaso de muchas palabras. Le sonrió para provocarlo aún más y funciona pues se lanza en mi dirección con un golpe a mi mandíbula que me derriba. Todo el alumnado que se encuentra en el patio se arremolina a nuestro alrededor para ver un enfrentamiento, y no los voy a decepcionar. "Este tipo se merece que alguien le vuelva a poner los pies sobre la tierra".

\- ¿¡Naruto estas bien!? Déjalo amigo no pelees contra él, no vale la pena, no seas problemático - Shikamaru y Choji que hasta ese momento nos observaban en silencio me van a ayudar, pero los aparto y me pongo de pie.

Me llevo ambos puños casi a la altura de los ojos, encojo el cuello, separo las piernas a lo ancho de mis hombros y las flexiono un poco adoptando la postura de boxeo que he practicado con ero-sennin desde que era pequeño, porque a pesar de todo mi abuelo en su juventud fue un gran luchador, y si de algo estoy orgulloso, es su manera de boxear.

\- Con que esas tenemos… - "Admito que ese golpe no lo vi venir, bueno supongo que por algo es el líder del equipo de karate en la escuela pero… no me darás ahora que tengo la guardia alta". Escucho los gritos de las chicas diciéndome que huya y que no tengo oportunidad contra él, los vítores de los chicos animando la pelea. Lo observo directamente a los ojos esperando el momento indicado para atacarlo mientras el adopta su postura de karate. Doy un pequeño paso hacia adelante fingiendo temor, y me percato que el baja un poco su guardia confiado, suponiendo que tengo miedo.

\- ¿Que sucede rubio? ¿Acaso estas asustado? - Se ríe y aprovecho ese preciso momento para adentrarme en su espacio personal con un par de pasos rápidos, veo en su rostro la sorpresa y le lanzo un par de golpes cortos de derecha en pleno rostro. Su cara se mueve unos centímetros hacia atrás y me doy cuenta que trata de contraatacar con una patada baja pero la esquivo dando unos pasos hacia atrás. "No solo se atacar Ero-sennin me enseño como moverme bien frente a todas las posibles situaciones".

Veo que su nariz comienza a sangrar por mis golpes y su rostro se torna cada vez más enojado a la vez que observo las caras de estupefacción de todos los que están presentes observando la pelea.

\- Esto no se quedara así maldito, estas muerto y tu familia también… - "Esta loco". Se me acerca lento pero furioso y yo vuelvo a ponerme en guardia cuando aparecen los inspectores y auxiliares a detener la pelea. Preguntan qué sucede y no tardan en averiguarlo por lo que me llevan a mí y al idiota de Toneri con la abuela Tsunade, en el camino veo las caras de admiración de algunas chicas y chicos pero también percibo preocupación en los rostros de Shikamaru y Choji.

Les hago un gesto de adiós con la mano y me dispongo a seguir a los inspectores en dirección al despacho de la abuela aunque se asegura de separarnos bien a Toneri y a mí.

El recorrido transcurre en silencio hasta llegar al despacho, uno de los inspectores nos hace ingresar a ambos y frente a mí me encuentro la cara de póker de la abuela Tsunade que tanto conozco. Me he metido en tantos problemas en tan solo una semana que estoy seguro que no tengo salvación de ésta, lo más probable es que tenga un severo castigo. El hecho de aceptarlo no lo hace más fácil sin lugar a dudas.

\- Ahora… ¿Me quieren explicar qué demonios hacen en mi oficina? – Suspiro y le relato a la abuela la pelea tal cual sucedió. Noto que se alarma al saber que lo golpee y eso me extraña un poco aunque solo le dije que el motivo de esto fue un mal entendido entre ambos y eso origino la pelea. "Aunque es obvio que no fue así, no tengo intención de proteger a este loco presumido pero si con ello puedo disminuir mi castigo y escapar del que posiblemente me de mi mama lo hare con esfuerzo. Escucha pacientemente mi relato y luego pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu versión Toneri? –

\- Es la misma… Directora Tsunade – Ella nos mira escéptica un momento y asiente poco convencida, luego nos da un par de sanciones como por ejemplo quedarse a hacer el aseo de nuestras respectivas salas el resto del mes y la clásica anotación. Le dice a Toneri que se dirija a la enfermería para que atiendan su nariz la cual se estaba hinchando un poco y no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo, "Se lo merecía". Toneri deja la oficina de la abuela y ella suspira pesadamente llevándose su mano al puente de la nariz como si pareciera agotada y "¿Preocupada?".

\- ¿Que está mal abuela? Sé que me acabo de pelear en mi primera semana de clases y toda esa basura pero no tienes por qué estresarte tanto dattebayo ¿O sí? – Me mira a los ojos y efectivamente veo miedo en sus ellos.

\- Tengo razones para estresarme Naruto… Verás… Este chico es el hijo de un pez gordo de la mafia, no puedes ni siquiera imaginarte lo preocupada que me tiene esta situación Naruto. E-ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa… Imagínate si te llegara a pasar algo grave. Si no tuvieron un castigo normal es sencillamente porque no quiero empeorar la situación que ya de por si es grave – Estoy en shock, "Este tipo es hijo de mafiosos… Ahora comprendo el motivo de su actitud superior, lo loco que está y lo grave que es esto"

\- Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que existiera esa posibilidad abuela – Confieso.

\- Lo sé… Lo sé, y me arrepiento profundamente de no habértelo advertido, yo sabía que este sujeto es un soberbio y presumido, también sabía que es justamente lo que tu más detestas pero no te lo advertí porque pensé que no te toparías con el… ¡Como pude ser tan tonta! – Termina por decir muy consternada.

"Es inesperado si… pero lo hecho… Hecho está, ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda afrontar y si este tipo cree que sus influencias me intimidaran aunque sea un poco… Está muy pero muy equivocado dattebayo".

 **Continuara…**

Lo siento por la demora pero no tenía la inspiración suficiente para terminar el capítulo, lo tuve como un mes hasta la mitad sin que se me ocurriera algo para completarlo y al final salió esto que creo que más o menos me está armando la historia de a poco. Como vieron Toneri encierra muchos misterios, como será su relación con Hinata y que los ha llevado hasta ahí, espero poder plasmarlo en los próximos capítulos.

Naruto y todos sus derechos pertenecen a mikio ikemotto. Hasta la otra bye…


	6. Iré a tu cumpleaños

Capítulo 6:

POV Naruto:

Salgo de la oficina de la abuela Tsunade y camino en dirección al salón para reanudar las clases. "Asique… Toneri ¿he? Definitivamente está loco… Pero también es peligroso, me pregunto porque Hinata será su novia… Bueno, definitivamente entre locos se entienden pero aun así…" Negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia. "Lo que ellos hagan no me importa".

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que me había pasado el salón de clases. Reí nervioso dándome la vuelta y mire alrededor a ver si alguien se dio cuenta de mi situación pero los pasillos estaban desiertos.

Llego a la puerta del salón y la abro, camino rápido sin mirar a nadie en dirección a mi lugar, me siento, saco mi estuche y un cuaderno de la mochila. Solo ahí levanto la vista para ver como todos me están mirando sorprendidos y extrañados.

\- ¡Ajam! – Alguien se aclara la garganta a mi lado y veo a la profesora mirándome desaprobatoriamente, es de cabello largo y negro, ojos de serpiente y muy pálida – ¿Quien se cree que es usted para ingresar de esa forma a mi clase? Llegando tarde sin pedir permiso ni nada. ¡¿Acaso se cree gerente?! – Niego con la cabeza sudando nervioso "Su voz es espeluznante" Me apresuro a hablar.

\- N-no vera es-esque yo… Bueno em pues – Escucho las risas burlescas de algunos compañeros ante mi tartamudeo pero no puedo evitarlo, esta mujer inspira terror – Y-yo venía de la oficina de la viej… ¡Di-digo la directora Tsunade dattebayo! Y bueno p-por eso llegue tarde señora… - Termino por decir con miedo, escucho una risita contenida proveniente del puesto de adelante y creo reconocer que es la de Kiba pero el resto del salón esta enmudecido de repente y no entiendo porque…

\- Soy hombre… Mi nombre es Orochimaru… Y seré tu profesor en Química este año – Termina por decir carente de toda expresión. Estoy sin habla… acabo de confundir el sexo de mi profesor y probablemente ya me gane su odio por el resto del año.

\- L-lo lamento Orochimaru-sensei… No se volverá a repetir dattebayo – Me escrudiña con la mirada un momento y yo me pongo nervioso de nuevo… Asiente con la cabeza después de un rato y se da vuelta para continuar con la clase. Suelto un suspiro y me recargo en los brazos para ver si logro entender algo de química.

Lo escucho hablar de la química orgánica y me pierdo en el momento en que comienzan a explicar los nombres extraños para nombrar los tipos de enlaces del carbono "Agh lo sabía este año no será bueno para mí en este estúpido ramo" Recorro el salón con la mirada aburrido. Shion está tomando apuntes de todo lo que dice el profesor rarito, Shikamaru está durmiendo para variar, Kiba está mordiendo su lápiz… Tratando de entender la clase supongo. Dirijo la mirada hacia la fila de al lado y mi mirada se encuentra con la "ella" mi martirio de ojos perla, no se identificar su expresión "Parece… ¿Preocupada? No ni en un millón de años y menos por mí. ¿Se habrá enterado de que me pelee con su desquiciado novio? No lo sé…" Nos seguimos mirando durante un rato y decido darle mi mejor cara de "Que diablos" Ella se sonroja y después me saca la lengua, sonrió con sorna y le quito la vista de encima, niego con la cabeza ignorándola y siento como si sus ojos me arrojaran rayos laser.

El resto de la clase se pasa muy lentamente… Suena el timbre y Orochimaru-sensei comienza a guardar sus cosas.

\- Estudien bien los alcanos y derivaciones del petróleo… Pronto tendremos la prueba… - Lo escucho reír siniestramente y se me erizan los pelos de la nuca.

Todos en la clase se asustan incluyéndome, Kiba y Shion se giran sobre su puesto en dirección hacia mí - ¡Definitivamente es el profesor más aterrador y rarito al que me haya tenido que enfrentar alguna vez dattebayo! – Termino por decirles, ellos se ríen fuertemente.

\- Ay Naruto… Lo dices como si fueran enemigos de clase criminal o algo por el estilo – Me dice Shion todavía riendo suavecito.

\- Es cierto – Le secunda Kiba carcajeándose.

\- Bu-bueno… Los estudios y los sensei no son mi fuerte ¿sí? – Confieso avergonzado desviando la mirada y rascándome la mejilla. Veo a Hinata salir del salón en compañía de Sakura-chan y otra chica.

\- Oh~… pero boxear a tu rival de amor sí que es tu fuerte ¿No? – Respingo y noto que Kiba me mira con una media sonrisa en su perruno rostro… Es obvio que se percató de que miraba a Hinata.

\- ¿¡Q-que demonios dices perro!? Yo solo lo hice porque ese sujeto llego con una actitud de mierda frente a mí… Es un presumido dattebayo… Además, ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste? –

\- ¿Bromeas? Toda la escuela lo sabe, aquí los rumores y cotillas se esparcen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Sin contar que no cualquiera es capaz de golpear al líder del equipo de karate de la escuela y tú lo hiciste sin problemas por lo que escuche… - "Demonios… Justo lo que me faltaba, labrarme una reputación en contra del mafioso loco… Oh no… Si la escuela entera lo sabe significa que Hinata también lo sabe y su actitud para conmigo empeorara ¡aún más!".

\- Aghh porque yo… - Mi situación actual es asquerosa y es solo mi segundo día de clases.

Veo ingresar al grupo de Hinata y me pongo nervioso, ella camina hacia mí mirándome a los ojos pero no soy capaz de descifrar la expresión de sus ojos. Cuando llega frente a mí me agarra de la polera y me arrastra fuera del salón. Todo el mundo nos queda mirando extraño y no los culpo no sé qué rayos está haciendo.

\- ¿¡O-oye qué haces dattebayo!? – Pregunto confundido… Ella me ignora y me sigue arrastrando por los pasillos de la escuela, los alumnos que circulan por el pasillo nos miran curiosos y algunos divertidos. Me lleva por uno de los patios cruzando la cancha y terminamos en un lugar vacío detrás de lo que parece un gimnasio techado, me suelta y se gira en mi dirección apuntándome con el dedo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Torpe?! – Yo miro hacia en todas direcciones y finalmente me señalo con el dedo a mí mismo, confundido.

\- ¿Te refieres a mí? – Ella hace una mueca de exasperación y pisa fuerte con su pie en señal de enojo "Debe ser una manía suya" me rio para mis adentros pero le digo lo que pienso respecto a todo este asunto pues ya sé de qué va más o menos toda esta situación - Escucha Hinata – La veo respingar cuando menciono su nombre no sé porque – Supongo que ya te enteraste de que golpee a cierto "tipo" con cabello de anciano ¿Cierto? – Ella se muerde el labio inferior para reprimir su risa pero asiente – Bueno déjame decirte algo, no necesito que se preocupen por mi ¿Sí? A tu novio soy capaz de hacerle frente cuando se me dé la gana o mejor dicho cuando él quiera buscarme pelea – Ella niega repetidamente con la cabeza pero luego se detiene.

\- ¡Y-yo no me preocupo por ti tonto! – Dice mirando hacia abajo ocultando su cara con su flequillo.

\- Ah ¿No? – Ella niega otra vez aun sin levantar su cabeza - Entonces… ¿Porque me trajiste a este lugar? – Ella respinga otra vez.

\- Él es un mafioso… Y yo bueno… Ten mucho cuidado tonto – Dice y se da media vuelta para irse pero la sujeto de la mano impidiendo que se marche. Ella me mira sorprendida y luego mira nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me sonrojo y la suelto rápido rascándome la nuca.

\- A-ah lo s-siento dattebayo – Ella le resta importancia con un movimiento de cabeza. Siento mucha curiosidad asique pregunto – Él no te gusta para nada ¿cierto? – Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida y me doy cuenta de lo directo que fui, que tonto. – Perdón por eso… Empezare de nuevo, ¿Porque estas con el si sabes que es un mafioso… O como quieras llamarlo? – Noto en ella la tristeza de sus ojos y me perturba pero rápidamente se recompone y me frunce el ceño.

\- No es tan simple, tu no entenderías y no quiero explicártelo… no a ti – ¿Porque usa esa mascara de princesa de hielo?

\- ¿Porque eres tan fría con todo el mundo dattebayo? ¿No te das cuenta que la única que complica las cosas eres tú? – Ella se acerca intimidante y me apunta con el dedo en mi pecho pero no retrocedo.

\- ¡Y a ti que demonios te importa! ¿He? – Grita enojada, me estremezco – Solo déjame en paz… Y desde ahora en adelante trata de evitar a Toneri porque para otra vez… No le pediré que te perdone… - Me termina confesando en un hilo de voz y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Ella le pidió por mí para que me dejara en paz?

\- ¿Y porque harías tu eso? Tú me odias – Ella me mira sería un momento y luego sonríe de medio lado.

\- Por supuesto que te odio – Dice como si fuera algo obvio – Pero tú no sabes de lo que él es capaz y aunque te sepas defender, eso no es suficiente. Nunca lo es… Además me diste un poco de pena – Me termina diciendo burlesca.

\- Serás… - cierro los ojos con fuerza y me contengo el improperio, en vez de eso se me ocurre revelarle algo que posiblemente la amargue más aun la semana – ¿Que te gustaría como regalo de cumpleaños este viernes? – Digo con una sonrisa inocente. A ella se le ilumina el rostro.

\- Ah bueno me gustaría un par de lindos zapatos morados tacón alto que vi el otro día en el centro comercial estaban a un precio muy barato y la verdad… ¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Cómo diablos sabes que mi cumpleaños es este viernes!?- Me pregunta exaltada.

\- Ahhh eso… Es porque yo soy el hijo del compañero de trabajo de tu padre dattebayo – Dije levantando un dedo sabiamente. Su cara está para una fotografía.

\- ¿¡Eres tú!?¡No puedo creer que el mundo sea tan malditamente pequeño! – Me encogí de hombros dándole la razón.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, asique… Más te vale abrirme la puerta este viernes cuando valla a tu casa dattebayo – Pone cara de asco y eso me da risa.

\- Ni creas que te dejare entrar, ¡Grandísimo aprovechado! – La risa se esfuma de mí al instante y le grito.

\- ¡Eres una egoísta! – Ella respinga debido a mi grito.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues me vale, no tengo porque dejarte entrar a mi súper fiesta. Recuerda que somos enemigos – Dice inclinada hacia adelante con sus brazos en jarra dándome una clara visión de su escote… muy pronunciado cabe decir… Ah soy un pervertido, me regaño mentalmente.

\- ¿Crees que yo quiero ir a tu tonta fiesta? Estoy siendo obligado por mis padres, créeme que me gustaría pasar el viernes en cualquier otra parte a estar cerca tuyo, pero no puedo asique tendré que ir, y por lo que papa me ha contado tu tampoco me podrás dejar afuera.

Ella frunce el ceño un momento y suspira relajando sus hombros, rindiéndose – Ahhh… está bien maldición – Sonrió ella se resigna negando con la cabeza. El aroma de su cabello llega a mis fosas nasales y recuerdo el beso que le di anteriormente. La miro desapercibido unos instantes hasta que ella me descubre y me sonrojo – ¿Q-que pasa? – Me pregunta.

\- N-nada, creo que me iré al salón – Digo emprendiendo la marcha, ella me sigue – No te preocupes, te dejare en paz a ti y al idiota de Toneri – Ella abre su boca en ademan de decir algo pero la interrumpo – Aunque primero debo ir a tu fiesta dattebayo – Le digo con voz agradable cuando en el fondo de mi… Siento un gran vacío, no sé porque…

\- Entiendo… - Dice ella con voz apagada. Ambos caminamos de regreso al salón de clases en silencio… Ella se ve triste y algo apagada… Muy diferente a lo que la he visto y eso me preocupa por lo que trato de animarla.

\- Oye em… Hinata – Gira su mirada y me mira expectante con sus bellos ojos que aunque nos llevemos mal, no dejan de gustarme… Carraspeo para que me salga la voz y le pregunto - ¿Dónde queda ese centro comercial que mencionaste antes? -

\- ¿Acaso nunca has ido? – Niego con la cabeza – Ah cierto… Tú provienes de Sunagakure –

\- Si y la verdad no conozco mucho… – Le digo y pongo cara de cachorrito, ella debe decirme la dirección, no estoy interesado a pasar todo el tiempo en casa y menos si no tengo a mis amigos de Suna.

\- Es una pena… Tendrás que averiguarlo solito – Dice guiñándome un ojo, se ríe y sale corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al salón.

Es una pequeña peligrosa, pero al menos le subí el ánimo… La hice reír, ella se da vuelta un momento y me saca la lengua. Será tonta…

\- Ohh~ ¿Y esa sonrisita de bobo? – Escucho y alguien me da un codazo en las costillas, miro hacia un lado y veo a Sakura-chan mirando con una sonrisa burlesca, me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Q-que tiene dattebayo? – Pregunto avergonzado.

\- ¿Hum? Nada… Nada – Responde negando con la burla impresa en su rostro, le doy una mirada acusadora – Asique ya le revelaste que iras a su fiesta de cumpleaños –

\- ¡Estabas espiándonos dattebayo! – La apunto con el dedo y ella se carcajea. Estoy sudando de la vergüenza y los nervios.

\- Ya… Ya… Tranquilízate, debo decir que ustedes dos son realmente cómicos, parecen matrimonio – Sakura-chan ríe más fuerte y yo le tapó la boca para que deje de hacer tanto escándalo.

\- Ni en un millón de años, ¿Que no te he has fijado lo loca que está? – Le digo horrorizado y quitando la mano de su boca.

\- En eso te doy la razón – Dice aun riendo despacito – Escuche que querías ir al centro comercial Naruto –

\- Obvio que lo escuchaste… Estabas espiando dattebayo… - Me golpea en la nuca - ¡Ay! Eso duele –

\- Te lo merecías… En fin ¿Quieres ir o no? - Rayos Sakura-chan sí que tiene fuerza, golpea más fuerte que Toneri. Me rio despacio por eso - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Dice preparando otro golpe y me asusto.

\- No. no tranquila solo recordé un chiste viejo dattebayo, y si quiero ir, que tal mañana después de clases tú me puedes llevar ¿No? La loca de Hinata me dijo que averiguara solo, pero no conozco nada de este lugar – Ella se carcajea.

\- Si, la escuche… ¿Porque no puede ser hoy? – Me pregunta, en respuesta le enseño mi polera y explico.

\- Hoy acompañare a Shion a su casa para que me pueda prestar una camisa, recuerda que "cierta persona" la mancho de chocolate dattebayo – Digo derrotado, ella me da una media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza – Además ando corto de dinero – Le digo sacando mi monedero con forma de sapito del bolsillo.

\- ¡Aw! que tierno eres – Dice riendo burlesca, me avergüenzo y abro la boca de gama-chan (que es como se llama) y ella ve lo vacío que se encuentra… Una gotita recorre mi nuca y ella ríe nerviosa.

\- Si creo que es mejor que vallamos mañana… – Dice y saca su celular, la miro mientras revisa entre sus contactos, me acerco a observar y veo que llama a alguien. Se lleva el celular a su oído y espera.

\- ¿A quién llamas? – Le pregunto curioso.

\- Ah a mi novio… - Dice sonrojada, levanto una ceja curiosa.

\- ¿Tú tienes novio? – Le pregunto impactado.

\- Pu-pues si… ¡¿Y porque diablos te ves tan sorprendido?! – Me pregunta amenazante con su mano empuñada dispuesta a golpearme otra vez. Me alejo un par de pasos haciendo señas con mis manos – Hola Sasuke-kun – "Asique se llama Sasuke ¿Eh?" – Si, te llamaba para saber si mañana después de clases quisieras ir conmigo y un amigo al centro comercial… ¿T-te parece? – Es muy cómico verla toda tímida y sonrojada con lo agresiva que suele ser conmigo – Si es un poco torpe – Ríe suavecito - Y no sabe cómo llegar además le hará bien para conocer la ciudad, el viene desde otro lugar – "¿Que acaso a todo el mundo le doy la sensación de ser torpe dattebayo?" – Bien… entonces te esperamos a la salida de clases… Si, adiós te q-quiero – Sonrió incómodo y desvió la mirada en otra dirección, las muestras de afecto ajenas siempre incomodan. La veo con la típica sonrisa de enamorada impregnada en su rostro y le pregunto.

\- Tu novio… Sasuke ¿Va en otra escuela? –

\- Si, pero nos reuniremos con el mañana después de clases, y más te vale que tu sapito tenga dinero – Me dice bromeando.

\- Ah pero no me gusta ser mal tercio dattebayo – Si voy con ellos solo estaré interrumpiéndolos.

\- Entonces… ¿Porque no invitas a Hinata? – Dice sonriéndome con complicidad, me sorprendo.

\- ¿A esa loca? No gracias – Niego rotundamente esa posibilidad.

\- Vamos Naruto… ¿Porque no? – "¿Es en serio? Hay miles de razones por las que no la invitaría y miles de razones por las que ella no me aceptaría, da pereza el pensar cuál de ellas es mejor.

\- Ella no aceptara Sakura-chan… Y no quiero arruinar la salida con nuestras tontas discusiones… Además de que probablemente me meta en problemas con cierto sujeto peliblanco si me sigo involucrando con Hinata dattebayo – Ella suspira – Ya se me ocurrirá a quien invitar – Digo aparentando indiferencia, cuando en realidad pese a las miles de razones que tengo para no invitarla la verdad sí que me gustaría hacerlo.

\- Esta bien como tú quieras, vámonos a clases – Caminamos al salón charlando sobre películas, series, y sobretodo cuchicheando sobre el tal Sasuke… Resulta que es un tipo totalmente inexpresivo por lo que me cuenta ella… Lo describe como un cubito de hielo al cual no le gusta expresar lo que siente… Ella dice que es precisamente eso, lo que lo hace tan genial, atractivo y blah blah blah. Se nota que está enamorada dattebayo.

Llegamos al salón y Sakura-chan se reúne con sus amigas. Hinata me ve llegar y me saca la lengua, niego con la cabeza y me marcho a mi lugar. Cuando llego me veo rodeado por mis amigos, Kiba es el primero en preguntar.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Naruto?! Ella te rapto, todos lo vimos ¿Por qué? ¿Por golpear a su presumido novio? ¡Hablaaa! –

\- ¡Ah cálmate perro! Son demasiadas preguntas dattebayo – Digo jalándome el cabello.

\- Pero no has respondido a ninguna – Dice Shino desde no sé dónde…

\- Acaso… - Comienza a decir Choji – ¿Fueron a besarse otra vez? – Me sonrojo furiosamente.

\- ¡C-como crees! – Ellos se carcajean – Como dijo Kiba, solo fue para preguntarme por qué golpee al idiota de su novio dattebayo… -

\- ¿Solo? ¿Acaso estas decepcionado? – Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien con su sonrisa burlesca logra ponerme en ridículo de nuevo.

\- Ah ya basta, dejen de molestar con ese tonto beso, solo se lo di para molestarla. ¡Nada más! – Me miran con las cejas en alto obviamente sin creerme. Pero no preguntan nada más porque enseguida entre una profesora al salón y cada uno se marcha a sus respectivos lugares, Shion ingresa justo detrás de la profesora y se sienta a mi lado, le doy una sonrisa amable y ella me la devuelve. Continuamos con las clases el resto de las horas hasta que suena el timbre de salida. Shion se vuelve hacia mí y me pregunta.

\- ¿Entonces me acompañaras por esa camisa Naruto? – Pregunta amablemente.

\- Claro, vamos – Le respondo sonriendo, ella asiente y ambos nos ponemos de pie para marcharnos, me despido de mis amigos con un saludo de manos y miro hacia el puesto de Hinata con una idea totalmente loca en mi cabeza.

Esta volteada sobre su asiento, guardando las cosas en su mochila… Perfecto, le digo a Shion que me espere un minuto en la puerta, me encorvo un poco y me acerco sigilosamente a Hinata sin que ella se dé cuenta. Llego frente a ella y me quito mi zapato, saco uno de sus lápices sobre su banco sin que se percate y marco las medidas de su pie en comparación al mío. Cuando termino dejo el lápiz sobre su mesa y me retiro silenciosamente tal cual llegue allí. Shion me mira divertida e interrogante, le hago un gesto de manos restándole importancia y nos marchamos.

\- ¿Que fue eso del salón? – Me pregunta riendo despacio una vez que estamos caminando por la calle.

\- Ah es solo una tonta idea que tengo en mente… - Ella ladea su cabeza en señal de confusión y le aclaro – Es para su cumpleaños de este viernes dattebayo –

\- ¿Ah entonces también sabes de eso? – Me pregunta y yo asiento.

\- Claro ¿Tu iras? – Le pregunto.

\- Si, ella invito a todo el salón de clases por los grupos de Facebook y WhatsApp… Aunque no pensé que tu fueras a ir – Dice riendo – Con eso de su enemistad y todo –

\- Ahh eso – Digo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza – Es una historia cómica - En el transcurso a su casa le cuento el por qué asistiré a la fiesta de Hinata, incluyendo el tema de que nuestros padres se conocieron desde niños y todo lo que eso implica. Hablamos de nuestros gustos y pasatiempos. Le pregunto si quiere acompañarme mañana al centro comercial en agradecimiento por el préstamo de la camisa, al principio parece renuente a aceptar debido a que yo invitare y eso la incómoda un poco pero finalmente después de un par de palabras de suplicas y aclararle que no se preocupara… Termina aceptando.

Después de un par de manzanas caminando llegamos a su casa, saca las llaves de su mochila y abre la reja del exterior, me invita a pasar. Es una bonita casa, acogedora y con un lindo jardín delantero, me quedo mirando las plantas un tiempo y no me doy cuenta que ella me espera en con la puerta abierta.

\- L-lo siento dattebayo – Niega con la cabeza y me invita a pasar – Con permiso – Digo mostrando los escasos modales que absorbí de mi papa.

\- ¿Me esperas aquí? Iré a la habitación de mi hermano, toma asiento si gustas – Dice señalándome la sala de estar.

\- ¿No hay nadie más en casa? – Cuestiono.

\- No… Mama trabaja hasta tarde y mi hermano está en la universidad ¿Por qué? –

\- B-bueno no me gustaría encontrarme con tu madre y tu hermano mientras estoy aquí dattebayo – Digo avergonzado rascándome la nuca, ella ríe.

\- No te preocupes, jamás he traído a alguien a casa – Me sorprendo ante eso – Lo más probable es que te hayan mirado extraño al principio pero luego te querrían ver más seguido por aquí – Dice bajando la voz y desviando la mirada, pero no le doy tanta importancia – Espera aquí por favor – Dice subiendo las escaleras principales.

Recorro la casa con la mirada, los cuadros familiares, ella no menciono a su padre y tampoco lo veo en alguna foto. Una me llama la atención, sale Shion muy pequeña con una muñeca en sus manos y sonriendo a la cámara con las mejillas rojas… Se ve muy tierna.

\- E-esa foto m-me la tomaron para una navidad – Doy un saltito asustado por la voz en mi espalda, me giro y ella ríe suavecito tiene una camisa perfectamente doblada en sus manos y se disculpa aun riendo – lo siento – Niego con la cabeza – Le he dicho a mama que la ponga en otro lugar ya que siempre me deja en vergüenza frente a la gente que viene de visita –

\- Te ves muy tierna – Le digo en broma – Esta bien donde se encuentra – Ella me sonríe e intercambiamos números – Creo que es hora de que me valla a casa – Me da un par de indicaciones sobre que transporte me puede dejar en mi casa y me marcho a casa con una camisa nueva puesta y otra manchada en la mochila la cual espero… Mama no se entere que una loca la mancho.

 **Continuara…**

Y hasta aquí queda, no quise hacer a Shion como la mala de la historia como por lo general es en otras historias que he leído, Naruto ya le conto lo del cumpleaños a Hinata. Veremos que pasara…

Con relación a los derechos de autor estoy un poco confundido jsjsjs por lo que se, Masashi Kishimoto vendió sus derechos a su ex asistente Mikio Ikemoto quien es la persona que actualmente dibuja el manga de Boruto. Entonces nose que diablos poner… En fin espero no ser el único que tenga esa interrogante sjjsjs por ahora se quedara en Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto y todos sus derechos pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

Déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias si les parece. Nos vemos en otro capítulo… bye


End file.
